Ice Age Switcheroo: Collision Course
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: The time has come for the final adventure of the Ice Age-or will it end? Anyway, all is well with the herd. Brooke and Sid are going to become parents and Diego and Shira are about to celebrate their wedding anniversary. When the asteroid is about to hit, the herd must be lead by Buck, also a herd member, to stop it from hitting Earth as well as stopping three evil dino birds. K
1. Introduction

ICE AGE SWITCHEROO: COLLISION COURSE

PROLOGUE

FIRST SQUIRRELS IN SPACE

 **HEY, GUYS. nglia21 HERE WITH THE FIFTH AND FINAL ICE AGE SWITCHEROO STORY.**

 **NOW THAT THIS STORY HAS COME UP, I HAVE MUCH EXCITEMENT TO BRING YOU GUYS. YOU ALL ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS. I'M SURE OF IT.**

 **ENJOY!**

The day was bright and wonderful in the Ice Age. The mammals were relaxing or doing what they normally did on the weekdays. Except one mammal.

Sid the sloth was in a small open tree with blossoms around. He happily sighed out, "Mi amore, you are the most lucky girl ever to be with Sid the stallion." The sloth playfully made some neighing noises. He kneels down and adds, "And I want to share my whole life with you. You're the wind beneath my fleas, the algae of my eye. Will you be my mate for life?" He leans forward to kiss an icy wall as he was pretending to be doing this in front of his love Brooke, whom she and Sid had been dating for a long time to this day.

"Sidney?"

Sid opens his eyes and looks over to hear Brooke coming his way. He pulls his lips out of the icy wall, taking a piece of it stuck on his lips before he mumbles, "Over here, Brooke."

Brooke appears before Sid then giggles at the sight of what her true love is doing. She helps out Sid by pulling the ice block off from him as she giggled, "What were you doing over there, sweetie?"

"Nothing much," Sid nervously chuckled.

The two sloths let out a soft laugh before they both said, "I have to tell you something! What?"

"Sorry, you go first darling," Brooke said.

"No by all means, ladies first," Sid charmingly replied.

Brooke giggles before she looks at Sid happily and said, "Sidney, something wonderful has happened. Remember when I visited the doctor when I felt a little ill?"

"Yes," Sid slowly nodded.

"I learned the results of why that is today," Brooke replied. She holds Sid's paws and adds, "Sidney, darling...I'm pregnant."

Sid looked at Brooke with total surprised expression as he gasped out, "Say whaaaaa?"

"I'm pregnant, Sid! You're the father of our future child," Brooke cheered.

Sid exclaims out happily and cuddles Brooke as he gleefully cried out, "Brooke, this is amazing! We're going to be parents like we've always dream of!"

"I know!" Brooke happily cried. Sid then eats some berries before he grabs something in his paws and kneels before Brooke as she asked, "Sid? What are you doing?"

"I want to make this even better and I was going to do this the moment you walked in," Sid nervously said before he took a deep breath then said, "Brooke, no matter what others think of us, I will always love and cherish you no matter what. There is no one in this planet that I rather be with the rest of my life with but you, my dear Brooke."

"Sidney..." Brooke gasped out, feeling touched and is starting to get the idea on what he is doing.

Sid reveals a beautiful purple crystal wrapped in a vine necklace to Brooke and said, "I love you so much Brooke. Will you allow me to make you the happiest sloth on Earth when I ask you this? Will you marry me Brooke?"

Brooke begins to happily cry. She exclaimed out in tears of joy, "Oh Sidney! Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

Sid happily chuckles and gasps gleefully. He gently puts the crystal necklace on Brooke and soon the happy couple kissed one another happily, knowing that their lives are happily changing for the better now they are engaged and expecting a baby in the near future. The entire Earth could now be seen.

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"The universe...a vast expanse of space and matter. It includes all that we see, and all that we know. Since the beginning of time, we have wondered how it came to be. A gloriously orchestrated plan? A chance series of events? Or something much, much dumber?"

In the icy cliffs of the Ice Age, two saber-tooth squirrels named Scrat and Scratte were travelling by with their acorn in their tiny paws. They were trying to find a place to bury them. They found a random spot and stuck the nut inside, but the Earth started shaking. Scrat removed the acorn out of the hole and place the few pieces of ice back in the hole. When they were ready to try again, the two squirrels fell through a hole and landed underneath the ice. The acorn landed on both their heads.

Scrat and Scratte huddled against each other. They figured that under the ice would be a better spot to hide their nut. When they tried, it felt as though everything around them was conspiring against them. It felt as though things were floating in midair, like they were inside something. When Scratte found a hole to place the nut in, something happened. The hole turned into a gear shift and the inside of the underground started blinking with lights and had controls inside of it. What they then found out was that they were inside a flying saucer.

When Scrat tried to control the ship, it started moving up and down, side to side and mainly all over the inside of the ice until he pushed the control forward and the two squirrels shot off like a rocket into space.

Thus the planets come together. The constellations are made, Saturn gets its rings, Jupiter receives its big red dot. Throughout the whole time, Scrat and Scratte are making this happen, creating the entire solar system. When they saw its beauty, Scratte shed a tear that caused a microchip to become electrocuted. Red lights began blaring and placed Scrat, Scratte and even the acorn in spacesuits, sending them outside the ship. They looked to see two stone planets smash together, creating the asteroid field. They started to freak out, but when their acorn got taken by a rock, they freaked out even more.

They did whatever it took to get their acorn back, but the rocks were getting in the way and caused them to be tied up by the oxygen tubes. When they saw that they were closing in on a larger asteroid, they screamed aloud and closed their eyes, ready for the worse. They smashed through the giant rock and saw they were unharmed. Their acorn began floating in front of them as they reached out and hugged it. Then they started walking on the asteroid as if they were the first mammals in space. They technically were, of course. When they stuck the nut in the rock, the asteroid split in half. One part of it was where Scrat and Scratte were while the acorn was on the other part. They tried teaching for it, but ended up getting stuck inside their helmets. That's when they saw that the asteroid was heading towards Earth and chuckled nervously, floating away to not draw attention. Thus the asteroid starts making its way towards Earth.

* * *

 **WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT. BROOKE IS PREGNANT AND THE ASTEROID IS COMING. YES, I MADE THIS PROLOGUE DIFFERENT THAN USUAL, BUT I ACTUALLY HAD THE IDEA TO LET BROOKE HAVE THE BABY IN THIS ONE.**

 **I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO PUT A POLL ON MY PROFILE TO SEE HOW MANY BABIES THEY SHOULD HAVE(IT WILL BE THREE AT THE MOST. NO MORE THAN THREE.) SHOULD THEY HAVE ONE, TWO OR THREE. IF ONE, SHOULD IT BE A BOY OR GIRL. IF TWO, SHOULD IT BE BOTH GIRLS, BOTH BOYS, OR A BOY AND A GIRL. IF THREE, SHOULD IT BE ALL GIRLS, ALL BOYS, TWO GIRLS AND A BOY, OR TWO BOYS AND A GIRL. YOUR CHOICE. YOU ARE ALSO WELCOMED TO PM ME IF YOU LIKE OR PLACE IT IN THE REVIEW.**

 **WELL, I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS. MORE WILL BE COMING SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. A Normalish Day

CHAPTER 1

A NORMALISH DAY

It was a beautiful day in the Ice Age. The air was cold, the Sun was out and four mammals known as Manny and Diego were out on the ice playing a nice competitive game of hockey with their daughters, Peaches and Snow Belle. Crash and Eddie were sitting next to a small log, pretending to be announcers.

"It's a beautiful day out here on the ice as fathers meets daughters in a quest for hockey supremacy," Crash said.

"It's Peaches and Snow Belle meets Manny and Diego," Eddie said.

"Mammoth and saber meets mammoth and saber."

"Mano a mano."

"Meema me moo-ma."

"Mama may mee-mee."

"Will you two quit it?" Manny said.

"Okay," Crash said.

"Meanie," Eddie said.

"The blazing mammoth takes it on the breakaway," Manny said, sliding the puck around the ice, "There's never been a player so tough, so graceful."

"So desperate to score," Peaches said.

Manny passed the puck to Diego who began doing all these moves. "He fakes right. He fakes left."

"He fakes knowing how to play," Snow Belle said. She slid over and took the puck when his eyes turned away. Snow Belle snickered. "What's wrong? Lose something?" She started balancing the puck on her hockey stick.

"Hey, what's that stink I smell out there? It's Manny! Hey, hey. It's Manny! Whoo! You stink!" the possum brothers chanted as they were acting like cheerleaders.

"Okay, little flower," Diego said, "Let's see what you got."

"Same to you, Fuzzball,"Manny said.

"You asked for it," Snow Belle said.

Both the girls planned it out. Snow Belle skated over and created snow from the ice to blind the boys so that Peaches could score a goal.

"Yes!" Peaches exclaimed, "We dominate! Again."

"Girl power," Snow Belle said.

"Oh, please," Manny said, "We went easy on you girls. It's called good parenting."

"Yeah, right," Snow Belle said, "Face it, Uncle Manny. We rule the ice now." He bumped her hips on both the guys.

"Oh, you talk a big game, hotshot," Diego said, "All right, how about best of three?"

"Whoo-hoo!" someone shouted in the distance. They all looked to see it was Julian with Laurence. "Yes! Touchdown!"

"Julian, that's football," Laurence said. The two young male mammals started skating down the ice. Laurence was actually doing a great job skating on the ice, but his mammoth friend wasn't doing that great.

"Wait, no, that's not right. Not touchdown. What is it? Uh, hole-in-one! Whoo!"

"That's golf." Laurence started skating right out of control.

Snow Belle smiled with excitement. "Laurence! Whoa!"

Laurence accidentally bumped into Diego while Julian bumped into Manny. They both looked apologetically at the older mammals. "Sorry."

"Honey, I scored!" Snow Belle exclaimed to Laurence, "Did you see me?"

"I did," Laurence said, "You are awesome at hockey. You have skills that nobody else can beat."

"Yeah!" Julian exclaimed, "Love how you play, Peaches! And you were amazing. Whoa! Whoa!" He started sliding on the ice with Peaches helping him out.

"Careful!" Peaches said.

"Oh, the ice is really icy. It's like super-sized, extra value icy. But I'm getting better, right? Whoa!"

"You seem to be," Laurence said.

"I'm having the time of my life," Snow Belle said.

Diego looked at his daughter having fun with Laurence. Manny could see that look on his friend's face as he picked up the hockey sticks. Diego tried to muster up a smile. "Okay, we'll play... later." He sighed.

"So, she whupped your butt again, huh?" Shira asked, sliding up to her husband with Ellie next to her. Right behind Ellie were Granny and Pappy.

"I bet you guys are having fun, huh?" Ellie said.

"And with a butt both your sizes combined, that's a whole lot of whuppin'," Pappy said.

"I think every man's butt looks huge," Granny said.

"Nobody was whupped," Diego said, "There was no whupping."

"It's just two loving fathers sharing some strategy with their only daughters," Manny said.

"Didn't know sucking was a strategy," Pappy said, trying to walk away. Ellie brought him back, keeping him still.

"Okay, it's our turn," Crash said as he and Eddie prepared to play a game of hockey.

"Let's show them how it's done!" Eddie exclaimed. That when they started beating each other up.

Crash had sat on top of Eddie, keeping him still. "You're going down, eh?" That's when they started hitting each other with hockey sticks.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Julian said, bumping into Laurence as the four young mammals skated up to the others.

"Ta-ta-da-da!" Laurence said, holding a bundle of flowers for Shira, "For you, my mom-in-law-to-be. Buttercups. Nature's sunshine."

"Isn't sunshine nature's sunshine?" Diego asked.

Shira smacked Diego's shoulder, accepting the flowers Laurence gave her. "Aw! Thank you, Laurence. It's been so long since anyone's given me flowers. But you're marrying our daughter. You don't have to keep bringing us presents."

"But it makes me happy."

"Okay, if it makes you happy, then where's my gift?" Diego asked.

Your gift," Laurence said, "I would never forget my future father-in-law. For you, my guru, my rock, my main saber. To you, I give the greatest gift of all." He started walking up to him.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Diego backed away a little.

"Come on, Pop. Bring it in." Laurence brought Diego into a hug. He smiled. "Oh, that's strange. I can feel your heart beating."

Diego removed himself from Laurence's hug. "Okay. That's enough of that."

Shira chuckled. "You better get used to it. They'll be living right next door."

"Come on, Laurence," Snow Belle said, "Wanna go?"

"Mind if we come with?" Julian asked.

"Actually, weren't you girls gonna help us two with the thing?" Shira asked Peaches and Snow Belle.

"Oh, right," Peaches said, "The thing."

"Gotta do the thing," Snow Belle said.

"I can do the thing," Diego said.

"I can, too," Manny said.

"No!" Shira and Snow Belle exclaimed.

"It's a girl thing," Snow Belle said.

"Hey," Shira said, "Why don't you and Manny go do some guy thing s? You know, you two don't spend nearly enough time with your friends. Especially Sid."

"Besides, I think he needs to have some guy time right now," Ellie said.

"He does?" Diego asked.

"I'll see you later, Diego," Shira said, giggling and hip bumping her husband, "On this special day."

"Uh...okay." Diego was confused by the way his wife was acting.

"Have you told them about your decision yet, guys?" Peaches asked her saber friends.

"No," Snow Belle said, "Not yet."

"We're waiting for the right time," Laurence said.

"Come on, Romeo," Diego said, "Walk with me."

"You, too," Manny said, dragging Julian away from Peaches, "We're gonna watch some butterflies come out of their cocoons."

"Whoa! Really?" Julian exclaimed.

"No."

"Julian, what kind of person does that anymore?" Laurence asked.

"Goodbye, sweetie," Snow Belle called out to her fiance, blowing him lots of kisses in the process.

"Those two were made for each other," Peaches said, "That's kind of how Julian and I are. Well, we are still dating, but we're still like that either way."

"Aw! I remember when Diego and I used to be like that," Shira said.

"Manny and I were once like that, too," Ellie said.

"Not me!" Granny said, "Love them and leave them, and take half of everything. That's my motto."

"I guess that's why I can't stand you a bunch of times," Pappy said, "Women are so whiny. Everyone except for my granddaughter."

"Have you seen Brooke lately?" Shira asked.

"I haven't seen her since we went to visit her two days ago," Ellie said, "The sweet thing's probably getting too tired as the days go by."

"You know, I think female sloths sleep more when they're pregnant. I think it's time we get her out of the indoors and let her get some fresh air. Being cooped up all day isn't good for her."

"You're right about that. Maybe she wouldn't mind helping us with the thing."

"I'm sure she wouldn't. You think Cheril wants to help us out, too."

"I think she would, but she's on a date right now." Ellie picked up the two older sloths and placed them on her back. "She'll probably catch up with us."

The two females started walking away from the ice in search of their friend Brooke to finish up the day's plans.

Meanwhile, Cheril was busy putting the finishing touches to her face as she was making herself look wonderful for her date. It would be their eight month dating anniversary. The boy's name was Morano, a human boy whose tribe had moved close to the village in Switchback Cove. He was handsome for a guy at the same age she was. After all, they were both sixteen. Cheril was looking for a man to love. Maybe Morano might be looking for the same thing. Cheril enjoyed looking into his chocolate brown eyes and feeling his jet black hair whenever she got the chance. She kept hearing from some girls in the village that he was planning to tell her something and she was hoping for one thing. She even practiced what she was going to say to him in her ice wall mirror.

Cheril sighed lovingly. "My darling, so many men have tried and failed to strap a saddle on Cheril the frilly." She neighed like a horse in the cutest fashion. "I know that you want to share everything with me and I want to share everything with you. Let's face it. You're the wind beneath my butterflies, the sparkling glitter glow of my eyes. I know good and well that you are planning to ask me one simple question and the answer is yes. I will be your mate for life." She began kissing her mirror until she heard her name calling from behind her.

"Cheril?" Cheril turned her eyes to the sound of the voice. It was her boyfriend, Morano. "Cheril, where are you?"

Cheril gasped as she ripped her lips off the ice, making them turn blue. "Morano." She ran over to him. His eyes widened when he saw her blue lips. "No need to worry about that. I hit some ice. Okay, I know that you and I have been dating for a while, so I'm pretty sure that today is the day that you need to ask me something."

"What would that be?"

"I kept hearing from some other people around your tribe that you have to tell me something."

" Oh, yeah. That's why I came over I'm here. I'm breaking up with you."

"What? Why?"

"It's just not working out. I just don't think you're the right girl for me."

"What? But I planned our whole future! Our wedding. Our our burial plots." Cheril showed all the things she had planned. The wedding scene, all their children that were made from forest gatherings and a beaver digging their graves. "I even hired a band." The band started playing, but Cheril stopped them. "No, no. Not yet!"

"Are you crazy? Listen, I know we've been dating for a while and all, but there's reasons why we're just not meant to be. Besides, the last few dates haven't really last long. The last date we were on only lasted fourteen minutes."

"Yes, but it felt like twenty. Come on. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't just continue on and keep trying."

I'll give you more than one reason. You've spent most of your life around animals, the way you do things are way too extreme and really weird, and you enjoy hunting for me. Oh, and did I mention that you're too clingy?"

Cheril grasped onto Morano's neck. "How is this clingy?"

Morano removed Cheril off him And carefully placed her on the ground. "And by the way, you look nothing like your profile picture. Morano, you need to start dating outside of your species. Maybe those sloth gals don't seem so bad. These human girls are weirdos."

Morry, we can work this out. Is this about the swimming trunks I made you last month?" The swimming trunks that were made completely out of leaves were thrown back to Cheril. "Ow! I didn't know it was poison ivy." Cheril started crying, knowing that yet another guy has dumped her. She started crying away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks with the poison ivy. It wasn't too long before her cheeks started swelling up. "Oh! Uh-oh. Morry. Morry, help! Somebody." There wasn't anyone around. She knew that she was alone. "Is it my cheeks that hurt or my soul?" She fell flat on the ground. "Ow! Definitely my cheeks."

Over at the empty lot, Ellie and Shira along with their daughters were preparing everything for the thing that they were planning. While Peaches and Snow Belle went out to gather up some food, Ellie, Shira and Brooke were getting everything ready. Well, Brooke was trying her best. It was hard to do some stuff when she was about a week or two away from having her baby. At least she wasn't stuck inside her cave with her overprotective husband Sid. Ever since Brooke became pregnant, Sid has done nothing but stick to her side like tree sap. Going along to help her friends with the thing was the perfect excuse to get away from her husband.

Both Shira and Ellie sighed. "Ah, men."

"Yeah, men," Brooke said. She became confused due to what everyone calls her pregnancy brain. "What about them?"

"We don't get 'em," Ellie said.

"Like Diego, for example," Shira said, "Life's great with him. There's no surprises with him. Nothing ever changes. He's perfect the way he is. But then today, he didn't act differently. I was hoping that he would, but he didn't. Does Sid ever just act differently than he normally would?"

"On, you won't believe it. There are moments when Sid will go and be a goof ball. You know, do things like smack himself into a tree or fall off a cliff. I will admit that he is clumsy. Now you know I'm not the only one. There are moments when he's the sweetest thing in the world. Always bringing me flowers and even making meals every now and then. And there are moments when he's serious like now because since I'm pregnant and everything, he won't leave my side for a second. I'm pretty sure it's already hard enough that the two of us are separated right now since he's so overprotective of me. Plus, I'm even starting to worry about him myself because I don't know how he's handling it and everything-"

Ellie placed her trunk over Brooke's mouth, shushing her. "Shhhh. There's nothing to worry about. Okay? Sid will be fine without you always there. Do you understand?" Brooke nodded. "Good." Ellie went back to helping Shira. "So about Diego?"

"Well, he didn't have a change in attitude. I even giggled. And then I wiggled. Tee hee hee hee. Boom." Shira demonstrated what she said to Diego to Ellie. "Nothing changed."

"Don't ever do that again," Brooke said, "You look weird when you do it."

"Why the sudden change in attitude, Brooke?" Ellie asked.

"When you're pregnant, your attitude just isn't how it normally is."

"I have no idea why Diego's acting like he doesn't know what today is," Shira said, "It worries me a lot."

Ellie sighed. "Men."

"Men."

"Men, men, men," Brooke said, "Can we stop talking about men for five minutes?"

"Hello?" called out a voice from the distance. The girls knew it was their female human friend.

"And changing the subject, here comes something weird," Brooke said.

"Anybody there?" Cheril called out, bumping into things all over the place, "Oh! Marco? Polo?" She ended up bumping into Ellie. "Oh, hi, Ellie." She smelled something that was not the greatest in the world. "Ew! Your breath is awful. Not being rude or anything. Just letting you know. You seriously need some mint, though."

"What happened to you?" Shira asked.

"Oh, nothing. Everything's great. Fabulous. Zippity-dippity." Cheril looked at Brooke. "Oh, my gosh. Brooke, look at you. You look like you're ready to pop. I bet you get told that a lot. You know, now that I'm looking up close, I have a feeling that you might be in the line of a multiple birth. Not saying you will have more than one baby, but it is possible."

"I suppose there's a reason why you're babbling like an idiot," Brooke said, "He dumped you, didn't he?"

"What is wrong with me?" Cheril sobbed. She placed her head on the stone table. "Everybody has somebody. And all I've got is my beautiful good looks and this mariachi band." She pointed to the band that started playing. Cheril continued crying as she wiped her cheeks with, you guessed it, the poison ivy. She started scratching her cheeks, which were all red and swollen. "Oh! So itchy!"

Ellie slapped the leaf made swimming trunks from Cheril, picking the human girl up by the trunk. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." The two of them started heading out to the lake.

It seems the herd's life is pretty normal. Will it stay that way, though?

* * *

 **I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN IMPATIENT AND I DO APOLOGIZE FOR THAT, BUT HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE. SORRY, GUYS. MY DAD WAS ON VACATION LAST WEEK AND THE INTERNET WAS OUT FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS AT MY PLACE. PLUS, I ENDED UP GETTING A SEVERE SUNBURN WHEN I WENT TO A WATERPARK CLOSE TO WHERE I LIVE. MY SHOULDERS HAVE BLISTERS ALL OVER THEM, BUT DON'T WORRY. I'M FINE NOW.**

 **WELL, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I WILL GIVE EVERYONE ONE MORE WEEK TO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE TO SEE HOW MANY BABIES BROOKE AND SID SHOULD HAVE. AFTER THE NEXT UPDATE FOR THIS STORY, IT WILL BE REMOVED. THE ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THE BABIES AND THEIR NAMES WILL BE TOLD WHEN THE UPDATE FOR WHEN THE NEW ADDITION OR ADDITIONS ARRIVE.**

 **WELL, ENJOY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Anniversary and Meteor Showers

CHAPTER 2

ANNIVERSARY AND METEOR SHOWERS

Back up in space, the spaceship was floating around with Scratte inside. She was watching Scrat as he was trying to get the acorn back inside the spacesuit outside. Once he managed to squeeze it through the neck hole, he squirmed through the air tube and popped himself back inside the spaceship through the only exit there was. He landed on the floor with Scratte helping him back up. They both looked out the window to see their home planet, which was Earth. Scratte was sad and missed her home. When she moved her foot, she accidentally started backing up the ship, causing her and Scrat to go farther from Earth. Luckily, they were able to stop, but Scrat accidentally turned off the gravity, making him and Scratte float all around. Scratte slapped her lover and went to turn the gravity back onto normal. When the acorn dropped on the ground, Scratte went over to get it, but her foot made the knob on the gravitational mode turn the gravity up too much. This caused her and Scrat to stick to the floor, including the nut.

They knew they had to get to their nut, so they started forcing themselves off the floor, but their skin ended up sinking to the floor. Pulling themselves back up, they splat to the floor. This time, the two saber-tooth squirrels rose up their mouths, but their teeth stabbed their tongues, causing a massive amount of pain in their mouths.

Once they were able to catch up with the nut, Scrat placed a paw on it, feeling at peace, until it started moving and rolled on his paw. When it began rolling, it was making it's way towards the two squirrels. They tried to run away, but the nut became a rolling pin and squashed them like dough on a cutting board. They both groaned in pain.

Now it shows the asteroid heading for Earth. Pieces of it came off and turned into meteors. They became fireballs as they started making their way towards the Earth's atmosphere.

Back down on Earth, the female girls were getting ready for the party. The thing was Shira and Diego's anniversary. It would mark twenty years of being married to one another. It still made Shira nervous to see that Diego still didn't act like he didn't know what was going on.

At that moment, Cheril began crying softly. "All I wanted is true love. Is that too much to ask?" She buried her face in Ellie's trunk, using it as a pillow.

"Will you please be quiet?" Brooke asked, "Why must you always do this?"

"Because the world is mourning my loss." Cheril continued crying.

"Can someone please stuff some chocolate in her mouth?" Shira asked.

Ellie was prepared and took care of the situation by giving Cheril a cocoa bar. "Done and done."

"Ellie? Peaches?" Manny called out as he, Diego and Sid were walking down the trail.

"Shira?" Diego called out, "Snow Belle? Boys?"

"Brooke!" Sid called out, "Don't make me start worrying about you!"

"Oh, Sid," Brooke whispered.

"Okay, I'm going up," Shira said, climbing up the tree.

"I sure hope she knows what she's doing," Ellie said.

"Where is everyone?" Diego asked.

Shira started hanging on the tree by her tail and back legs, yelling out, "Surprise!" All the mammals and birds of the village came out of hiding to surprise Diego with the party.

Unfortunately for Diego, he really had no idea what was going on. "Uh...huh?"

Crash and Eddie showed an ice sculpture of Diego and Shira nuzzling each other. "Ta-da!"

"Happy Anniversary, honey!" Shira exclaimed happily.

"Anniversary?" Diego finally figured it out. The way his wife had been acting really comes together. "Oh, no. That's the thing." Shira walked over and bumped her hip on Diego's.

"Okay!" Julian exclaimed, "Now it's your turn, Tiger Brother!"

"Yeah!" Laurence said, "We wanna see what you got Shira."

"Diego, Diego!" Eddie started chanting. Soon everyone started chanting along, waiting to see what Diego has for his wife on their special day.

Since Diego had completely forgot what today was, he had to create a diversion. "Hey, hey. Right. Uh...how about another hand for Shira?"

Someone in the audience began applauding. "Yeah. Oh." He stopped when he figured out was really going on.

"He forgot!" cried a red ostrich. Everyone gasped. An anteater fainted when she heard such terrible news.

Brooke placed a hand over her chest. "I feel so bad for Shira."

Shira looked down, upset to see that Diego had forgotten about their most important day of the year. Diego really didn't know what to say. "Shira, I... Uh…"

Soon, blasting could be heard from the sky as colorful fireworks appeared straight out of nowhere. It was a magnificent sight. The whole crowd looked up, awed at a beautiful sight. "Ooh! Ah!"

"He didn't forget," somebody in the crowd said, "That's how big Diego's love is for her!"

Diego walked over to Manny as they both said together, "Nice save with the light show." They were about to fist pump when they stopped to see that neither of them planned for the fireworks to happen. "Wait, you didn't do this? Then who did?"

"Oh, Diego," Shira said, "I was so afraid you'd forgotten. But you lit up the sky for me? How'd you do it?"

Diego nervously chuckled. "Uh, well...a magician never reveals his secrets."

"Oh, thank you." Shira nuzzled her husband. Diego was happy that the fireworks came just in time before Shira became suspicious.

Over at the snack table, Diego and Shira's sons, Junior and Stripes, were standing around looking at all the pretty sabresses chatting to one another. Junior sighed. "I keep picturing my own wife in there. She'd be the best sabress in the whole pack.

"I think you meant to say my wife will be the best sabress in the pack," Stripes said.

"Nope. Mine will." Junior started eating some berries as juice came running down his bottom lip.

"Either way, we've already figured it out, bro. Girls hate us." Stripes began eating some berries as well.

"Yeah, but why? We're irresistible. There's nothing wrong with us."

They saw a couple of saber girls make their way over towards them. Stripes smiled. "I got this." He made his way over to the girls. "Ladies."

"Oh, my gosh," one of the girls said, "Is he seriously trying to talk to us?"

"What a loser," the other girl said. They both laughed as they walked away.

"I even walked up close to them this time," Stripes said, "Why do they keep leaving us?" Junior shrugged.

Crash and Eddie stood by the snack table. Eddie had a mouthful of grapes in his mouth courtesy of his brother sticking them in there. When he couldn't hold them for much longer, Eddie ended up spitting them out at his brother, all the while laughing about it.

Snow Belle and Laurence walked over to Shira and Diego. "Wow, Dad. Best present ever."

"You, sir, are an education in marital excellence," Laurence said. He handed his fiance an apple to which she accepted. Laurence placed a paw on Diego's shoulder. "I'm really gonna miss you guys when we leave."

Snow Belle wasn't expecting Laurence to tell her parents the news, causing her to choke on some of the apple she was eating and coughed it up at her father. "Ow!"

Snow Belle chuckled nervously. "Um, actually, I haven't told them yet."

"Oh." Laurence felt bad about saying it and moved away. "Surprise."

"You're leaving?" Diego asked, shocked by the news.

"I thought you guys were gonna live with us the first couple of years," Shira said.

"I know," Snow Belle said, "But Laurence and I kind of want to roam for a while."

"Roam?" Diego asked.

"Yeah! Travel, explore, just go wherever. No plan is the best plan. That's my philosophy." Snow Belle knew her father was not happy about the idea, so she decided to offer him some food. "Hors d'oeuvres?"

"That's not a plan, or a philosophy or very safe, young lady."

"Dad, we're young. We can worry about being safe when we're old and boring. Like you and Mom."

"I think we should just-" Laurence started to say, but was cut off by Diego.

"Excuse me!" Diego said, "This is a family discussion."

"But aren't I part of your family?"

"Not yet, you're not." This caused Laurence to frown, knowing that Diego hasn't accepted him into the family at that moment in time.

Over near the sabers, Brooke was enjoying some tropical punch when she noticed something up in the sky. She gulped down her drink and tapped Ellie's shoulder. "Uh, does that look like a problem to you?" The pregnant female pointed up to a meteor heading right for them.

"A ball of fire heading directly towards us?" Ellie said, "Why would that be a problem?" She started making her way over to Shira.

"What if you fall in a ditch and get amnesia?" Diego asked, "What then, huh?" Snow Belle just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady. You know when I'm right."

"Daddy, I'm an adult now and I'm about to get married," Snow Belle said, "Why can't you just let me make my own decisions?"

"It's not that you can't make your own decision, sweetie," Shira said, "It's kind of the fact that your father will be such a worrywart the whole time."

"Yeah, pretty much," Diego said.

Ellie ran over to her saber friends. "Guys, we have a problem."

"Not now. I have a problem."

Shira sighed. "We're kind of in the middle of a situation, Ellie. Could you come back later?"

"This problem's a little bigger," Ellie said.

"I don't think so," Diego said.

"Diego!" Shira shouted.

"What? What is more important than what I'm having to deal with?" Ellie pointed up to the sky and showed the meteor heading straight for them.

Diego fell off the boulder that he was standing on. Manny walked over to see what was going on with Sid and Brooke beside him. "Diego?"

"Uh, okay," Diego said, "Party's over, everybody. Have a good night. And leave right now!" He started throwing beverage cups all over the place.

"What are you talking about?" Sid asked, "The party just got started."

"Yeah." Diego yawned. "Just getting kind of sleepy. Everyone should go. And duck. Possibly cover!" He took his wife's paw.

"We just started having fun," Peaches said.

"What's going on?" Julian asked.

"First he's mad about us leaving and now he wants to end the party?" Laurence said, "Your dad must change his mind about things a lot."

"What is going on with him?" Louis asked, walking over to the others as he was holding paws with a female molehog.

"How does Wiener get a girlfriend and we're still bachelors?" Junior asked.

"Can we stop talking and end the party already?" Diego asked.

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" Shira asked. She looked up to see the meteor coming down, crashing in the distance.

"Look!" somebody shouted, "There's more coming!" They looked up to see more meteors heading straight for them.

"Meteor shower!" a male anteater shouted.

"Meteor?" Crash asked in fear.

"Shower?" Eddie said, sniffing under his arm.

Mammals and birds of all kind started running around all over the place in search for shelter. "Diego's love is killing us!"

"I suppose this is all part of your magic show for me?" Shira asked sternly.

Diego chuckled nervously. "Abracadabra?"

"Can you guys deal with this later?" Snow Belle asked.

"Come on," Sid said, "We need to take cover." Sid took Brooke over to Ellie. "Ellie, carry Brooke."

"I'm on it," Ellie said. They all started running to find a place to hide out the meteor shower.

Meanwhile, Crash and Eddie were catching fire balls on sticks. Crash jumped off a red ostrich to catch one. "Whoo-hoo! I'm on fire!"

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Eddie exclaimed, "Me too! We're smoking hot, baby!" They didn't notice a meteor heading from behind them and they were blasted out into the sky.

Brooke was the only one to spot them. "Incoming!"

"Those are ours!" Manny said, catching the twins with his trunk, "Are you okay? How many tusks do you see?"

"Tree," Crash said.

"Three?"

"No! Tree!" Crash pointed out a tree falling behind them. After that, a huge meteor hit the ground, rolling after the entire herd.

Manny saw a frozen lake up ahead and knew they needed to escape the large fireball chasing after them. "Everybody, jump!" They all jumped off. Once the meteor crashed on the ice, They all started running.

Granny and Pappy were having the time of their lives. "Whee!"

"The cave!" Diego shouted, "Get inside!"

"Move! Move!" Manny shouted. He threw Granny and Pappy inside as he ran inside himself.

Everyone huddled together in hope that it would all blow over soon. Sid and Brooke held each other as well as Manny and Ellie along with Peaches and Julian. Diego and Shira stood close to each other. Not sure how, but Louis and his girlfriend, probably who she is, were hiding inside as well. The possum twins played dead, making Pappy and Granny give them strange looks. Junior and Stripes were doing just the same.

"I'm not even gonna ask about those two," Sid said.

"Wait a second," Ellie said, "Where's Cheril?"

"Don't tell me she got lost again," Shira said.

Snow Belle jumped in fear when a crash sound was heard. Diego's father instinct came on in an instant. "It's okay, sweetheart. Daddy's...here." Snow Belle rushed over to Laurence, who placed his head on hers. This broke Diego's heart since he has now seem that his daughter has chosen another shoulder to cry on.

More crashing and booming sounds could be heard outside. Everyone looked to see Cheril slide inside the cave. "Sorry about that. You guys ran off without me." She looked outside. "Hey, it sounds like it's slowing down." She smiled and nodded her head. "Yup, it's definitely over." Regretting that she said that, a meteor smashed right in front of her. Ellie turned her around and saw Cheril covered in burn marks. The young human girl chuckled. "Except for that one." More rocks covered the entrance, making it dark inside.

"We might wanna think about moving underground for a while," Ellie said as the steam from Cheril's hair started to go out. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

 **I KNOW. LOTS OF CONFUSION IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO. NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE LONGER THAN EXPECTED.**

 **THE POLL ON MY PROFILE WILL BE CLOSED AS OF NOW. THE VOTES ARE IN AND YOU WILL FIGURE OUT THE WINNER WHEN THE TIME COMES FOR BROOKE TO HAVE THE BABY OR BABIES.**

 **WELL, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Return of an Old Friend

CHAPTER 3

RETURN OF AN OLD FRIEND

Meanwhile, an asteroid hit straight through the ground, making it's way into the Dino World. Nothing much was going on. All the dinosaurs were either eating, sleeping or just minding their own business. The only thing that was going on were three dino birds were flapping their way over to a triceratops who had a best with just one egg. A dino bird name Gertie, who was a pretty big bird for her size, snatched the egg and flew off with it.

"Look at that!" Gertie exclaimed, "I got an egg. How many eggs did you poach, little brother?"

A bird smaller than Gertie was named Roger. He was way different than his sister. He didn't think poaching eggs was right. "Do we have to steal other creatures' eggs? I mean, couldn't we just go vegan?"

"Sure, we could eat vegans." Gertie threw the egg to her brother, who had a case of the clumsies and almost dropped it.

Another dino bird by the name of Gavin came up and took the egg from Roger. "Son, sometimes I wonder how you snuck into this family."

They heard the sound of a singing animal close by. From the shape of the silhouette, it looked like Buck the weasel. "Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro!" He pointed his finger at them since he was busy taking a shower. "With you in a minute. I'll have to rinse and repeat."

Gavin groaned. "That weasel is such a buzzkill. Let's go, kids." The three dino birds flew off into the night.

This frightened the mother triceratops, but Buck was there to help. "Don't worry, ma'am. I'll catch the crew that poached your egg." He took a sip from his coconut and laughed. "It's a pun! I'm winking under the eye patch." He jumped off the tree as he began singing his own song.

 _A mother is crying_

 _A damsel in distress_

 _Foreboding intruders_

 _Have made such a mess_

 _What I detect is a lack of respect_

 _For all that is precious and dear_

 _I am the pint-sized protector_

 _Of this lost world_

 _But my friends call me Buck._

Throughout the whole time, Buck was tickling and causing the dino birds to crash into each other in order to take the egg from them. "Well played, guys."

 _I have a message, bullies not welcome_

 _Return what you've stolen_

 _Go back where you came from_

 _You know I'm greater, so don't be a hater_

 _You may be Jurassic, but I am fantastic_

 _Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro_

 _Figaro_

If there's one thing Buck loves more is hearing his own echo. "Oh, love that bit."

 _Running and climbing_

 _And spinning and grinning_

 _And dashing and diving and dodging_

 _And sliding and gliding and staying alive_

 _And these are a few of the things_

 _That I do before lunch_

 _Death defying_

 _Danger denying_

 _Look, I'm flying_

 _You might think I'm mad_

 _But, hey, you only live once_

 _No need to thank me_

 _But if you insist, I won't resist_

 _Who smells like fish?_

"Hold onto your butts!" Buck stood upon a rock and sang the longest note of all

 _Class_

 _Dismissed!_

That note caused all the dino birds to be crushed underneath the rock. Buck caught the egg and took a sip of his coconut. "Good egg." He threw the coconut into the distance behind him, causing it to explode. The mother triceratops ran up to the weasel with an expression of relief on her face. Buck handed her the egg. "Here you are, my lady." She licked Buck which meant "thank you" in her own way. The baby came out of his egg and kissed him on the cheek. Buck heard the sound of rocks tumbling and looked at the mother dino. "Go! I'll lead them away." The three dino birds popped their heads out from under the rocks. Buck chuckled. "Oh, that was fun! Same time, same place, next week?" He threw a rock in the air as he waved at the flying reptiles. "Toodles!" The rock fell on the other side of the stone Buck stood on, flinging him up in the air.

"Congratulations, weasel," Gavin said, "You just signed your death warrant." He looked at his children. "Come on, kids. Time to find some back-up to get rid of that weasel once and for all."

Buck continued flying in the air, satisfied with another rescue. "Weaseled my way out of that one." He looked up at the sky to see a bunch of flashing lights from the world above. "What's all that flash and dazzle about? Oh!" He smacked into a giant rock. "Who puts a rock in the middle of the jungle?" He started sliding down underground as he kept making his way towards an unknown place not even he has seen before. It bewildered him. "Blimey! What is this place?" Buck accidentally stepped on a platform that actually brought out a stone pole from underground. When he looked at the drawings, he gasped, seeing what they are.

Back up in the Ice Age world, the whole place of Switchback Cove was pretty much damaged. Meteors hit in every direction. It was cold. That didn't affect the herd as Manny and Ellie moved the trees out of the way for everyone to climb out.

"Is everybody okay?" Manny asked.

"I think so," Sid said.

"Except for the lack of sleep, I suppose I'm alright," Brooke said.

Peaches was surprised to see Louis there with another girl. "Louis? How did you end up with us?"

"How the heck did you end up with a girlfriend?" Junior asked.

"Oh, I guess I should introduce her to everyone," Louis said, "Everyone, this is Bethany. Bethany, this is the herd."

Bethany was a very beautiful molehog. She had the same fur color as Louis. Her brown hair went down to her shoulders. She had the prettiest shade of yellow eyes. Like Louis, she was also shy, but she was a pretty molehog indeed.

Bethany smiled at everyone. "Hello. It's good to meet you all. Louis has told me a lot about you. I'm Bethany. Well, you already know that. Everyone just calls me Beth, though."

"Good to meet you, Beth," Ellie said.

"How were you able to catch up with us?" Diego asked.

"Well, it's safer to travel underground, sir," Louis said.

"Don't I wish I were a molehog," Stripes said.

"Guys, you might wanna take a look over here," Shira said. The herd made their way over to the edge of the hill where Shira was and saw that everything was pretty much demolished. It would take months or even years to clean up such a mess.

A noise was heard in a gigantic hole from beside them. They all walked over to it. Manny looked down inside. "Uh...hello?" A shadow popped up, scaring the mammoth.

The shadow continued moving. Brooke screamed and jumped into Sid's arms. Manny and Ellie held onto each other. Diego and Shira stayed close together. They were all preparing for the worse when they saw that it was only their one-eyed weasel friend. "Yeah! Oh! Hello, mammals."

"Hi, Buck!" Crash exclaimed.

"Hi." Buck fell back down into the hole.

"Bye, Buck!" Eddie exclaimed.

Buck threw his knife up. "Um, a little help." Manny began pulling and not only helped Buck out, but he also removed the totem pole from inside as well. Buck hit right on top of it, injuring a bone. "Right on the spleen!

Utterly useless, but totally hurts." He began poking at it.

"Hey, Buck," Diego said, "Welcome back, buddy."

"Looks like the half-a-snack dinosaur whisperer has returned," Shira said.

"And also known as an expert salsa dancer," Buck said as he started dancing around like an idiot, "As you may recall, I have one eye but all my original teeth. Would you like to count them?" He opened his mouth wide.

"No, thank you."

Buck moved on to a different mammal, which was Snow Belle. "And this must be Snow Ball, am I correct?"

"No, it's Snow Belle," Snow Belle said.

"Good to see you again, milady. It has been a long time." Buck kissed the young saber girl's paw. He turned his attention to Laurence. "Who's this guy? Your brother? Your uncle?"

"My fiance."

"I feel as though you have grown up too fast." He turned his attention towards Laurence. "Good to meet you, mate. The name's Buck. Short for Buckmister. Long for Buh."

Laurence shook the weasel's paw. "Good to meet you, too, Buck."

Buck scurried his way over to the saber brothers. "Let's see if I can remember your names. Uh, don't tell me. Diego Jr. and Stripes."

"Everybody just calls me Junior," Junior said.

"And you can tell who I am considering that I have Stripes upon me," Stripes said, referring to his back.

The one-eyed weasel scurried over to Cheril, surprised seeing all the changes she's been through. "My goodness. You have grown. You are a goddess. How come you haven't found any handsome men?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Cheril said, "It is really good to see you again, Buck."

"Same here." Buck made his way over to Peaches. "And this must be Nectarine."

"Um...Peaches," Peaches corrected the weasel.

"Semantics, my dear. I am deeply honored." Buck kissed Peaches' trunk.

"Sweet eye patch," Julian said, "Very gangsta."

"Thank you," Buck said, "I like this kid. You guys dating or something?"

"Buck," Ellie said, "What are you doing here?"

"Did the meteor shower hit where you came from?" Louis asked.

"Well, I…" Buck paused when he heard something from a tree stump in his mind. "What?" He paused again. "I'm trying! But how do you tell someone they're doomed?" He paused again as he looked at the herd. "He's stumped." He started laughing like the crazy weasel he is.

"We're not doomed, Buck," Diego said, "It was just a meteor shower, and the show's over."

"Oh, quite the contrary, old chap," Buck said, "It's just beginning. You see, I found a prophecy." He showed them the totem pole as the possum brothers started banging on logs with sticks.

Manny grew irritated with the noise and took the sticks away from them. "Do you mind?"

"Boy, he really sucks the fun out of everything, doesn't he?" Crash said.

"Fun sucker!" Eddie shouted.

Buck led the herd over to the pole statue. "I read this tablet front to back. And the story it tells is very disturbing. Every hundred million years or so, the world gets a cosmic cleansing. Before the dinosaurs, there were these horseshoe crab-looking thingies. Ugh! Yuck. Then, at the bottom of this mountain range, an asteroid hit. Boom! Bye-bye. Next, dinosaurs, mountain range, asteroid. Boom! Bye-bye. And coming up next, mammals. Mountain range, asteroid, boom! Bye-bye."

Junior snorted. "Stupid mammals."

"That's us," Stripes said sternly. Junior screamed in fear.

Buck examined the sky, seeing a small light from way up. "Yep, and there she is. The mother of all asteroids screaming towards us. Even going underground won't save us this time."

"Hey, that wasn't there before," Cheril said, "And look what it's doing to the sky."

"No worries," Buck said, "Because I've got a plan."

"Really?" Brooke asked, "To stop an asteroid?"

"Whoa." Buck noticed Brooke's pregnant stage. Looks like you have a reason to live. Anyway, let's get back to the point." Buck pointed at the tablet. "Look, the last two asteroids have pummeled the earth in the same spot. And it's about to happen again. We've got to go there and see what's attracting the asteroid." Buck pointed at the mountain out in the distance. "Once we know why it's coming can figure out how to send it somewhere else."

"That plan is so dumb, I wish it had a face so I could smack it," Granny said.

"I wish it had a double face so I can double slap it," Pappy said.

"Let me get this straight," Shira said, "Instead of running away from a deadly asteroid you want us to run directly towards it?"

"I know it sounds suboptimal, but the good news is it'll kill us no matter where we went," Buck said.

"Well, that's reassuring," Sid said.

"Okay, but even if we get to the crash site how are we supposed to change what is literally written in stone?" Manny asked, pointing at the tablet.

"Ah, my cynical friend," Buck said, "The dinos were wiped off the face of the Earth, but some escaped. They changed their fate and we can change ours, too. Who's with me?"

Everyone looked at Buck for a moment before they all huddled together. Manny looked at everyone. "So, what do you think?"

"Honestly, I'm worried the weasel's right," Ellie said.

"He seems like a crazy lunatic to me now that I've met him," Peaches said.

"Say it, sister," Shira said.

"I say we just go along with anything he tells us," Brooke said, "That's my only guess. Of course, it may have something to do with my pregnant brain."

"Come on, guys," Cheril said, "Buck may be crazy, but he's been able to survive this long."

"No!" Buck exclaimed in a girlish voice. "Don't listen to the weasel. He's a raving loon!" Everyone stared at Buck. The weasel began laughing. 'Sorry. I just love playing devil's advocate. And looking fabulous!" Buck started strutting along like a woman.

"Well, Buck has saved our lives before, right?" Brooke asked.

"But what if he can't this time?" Sid asked.

"I don't know what to believe," Snow Belle said, "But I'm afraid our lives will be over before they begin." She nuzzled her fiance who was having the same thoughts.

Diego and Shira looked at each other before they walked over to Buck. The make saber cleared his throat. "Okay. I guess we're in."

"Crash and Eddie reporting for duty," the possums said, saluting.

"Doody," Crash said, causing him and his brother to laugh.

Junior sighed as he and his brother saluted to Buck. "Junior and Stripes reporting for duty in case those two decide to be idiots."

"Excellent!" Buck exclaimed, "And dirty word processed. Now, we better get on the road because time till impact is roughly two days, four hours, one minute and sixteen seconds. Fifteen seconds, fourteen seconds." He started acting like a clock.

"I think we get it," Shira said.

"I think we're all gonna get it," Ellie said.

The herd was now on their way to save the world from a dangerous asteroid that was on the way. As long as they were heading out, they were gonna go out in style.

Instead of being serious, Julian was having the time of his life. "Whoo! We look so cool. Whoa!" Julian slips and falls.

Laurence started laughing. "I think now we know who's cooler." That's when he slips and falls as well.

This time it was Diego's turn to laugh.

Pappy started coughing from all the fog around. "Ugh. What is this stuff?" He took out a hyrax and breathed the air inside it, throwing it out right after he was done.

Thus begins another journey for the herd.

* * *

 **WELL, THE HERD IS ON THEIR WAY TO SAVE THE WORLD. HOPE THEY DO WELL. A FEW THINGS WILL ACTUALLY BE CHANGING IN THIS STORY AS YOU HAVE FIGURED OUT.**

 **NOT SURE WHEN, BUT EITHER TODAY OR TOMORROW I WILL HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE FOR WHAT THE NAMES OF SID AND BROOKE'S BABY OR BABIES WILL BE. I WILL REMIND YOU FOR THE NEXT UPDATE.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Into The Woods

CHAPTER 4

INTO THE WOODS

As the herd walked away, coming out of the hole that Buck came from, Gertie pops up and screeches aloud. Her teeth were ready to chomp down on anything she could eat, and that something was Buck.

"Where is he?" Gertie asked, "When I am through with that one-eyed weasel he's going to need two eye patches."

Jumping out of the hole was Gavin. "I admire your bloodthirstitude, Gertie. But you heard them. An asteroid is coming. This changes things." He smiled as he chuckled.

Roger slowly came out of the hole, feeling how cold the weather was from above. "Holy snowballs! It's freezing up here. Parts are retracting into other parts."

Gertie grabbed her brother. "Would you please stop acting like a parakeet?" She threw him to the ground.

"It's a good thing you got your mother's eyes or you'd be totally useless," Gavin told his son.

"Well, that's just hurtful," Roger said. Gertie grabbed her brother and made him into a spy glass.

"What do you see?" Gavin asked.

Roger looked around, but all He could see was nothing. Well, except for the asteroid. "Nothing. Nothing. Deadly asteroid screaming towards Earth." That's when he spotted Buck. "Wait! There he is. That's too bad. He is really far away. Probably too far to reach by flight. Oh, well. Let's just go home."

Gavin jumped in front of his son. "We are not retreating! Until that weasel came along our family made an honest living stealing dino eggs."

"An honest living. Stealing. Kind of ironic, don't you think?" Roger chuckled nervously, but his family gave him looks. "Besides, why take out the weasel if the asteroid is just gonna take us out?"

Gavin sighed. "So much sight. So little vision. If we stop the weasel and his friends from diverting the asteroid...kablooie! It kills the weasel and everyone else while we glide safely above it all. It'll be our paradise."

"That's seems highly implausible. Just from a scientific standpoint." The two dino birds growled at Roger. "Fine. It's a great plan. Dynamite! One of the top three or four species annihilation plans I've ever heard."

"That's better. Now let's make sure that asteroid hits. And of we need to, we'll find the people we've hired for help." Soon they all started flying off.

Roger sighed. "Why can't we just fear the apocalypse like a normal family?"

Back up in space, Scrat and Scratte were trying to figure out how to get back home. They were still trying to figure out how all the gadgets worked. When they started using the transporter device, they saw that their nut disappeared. As soon as they stepped on the plate, the acorn returned. That's when various body parts on both of them started becoming mixed up, including their voices. Once things started becoming normal, they started to destroy the device when the transporter sent them into the bathroom. After that, they ended up throwing their nut into the toilet. It flushed away outside into space. They started screaming at the top of their lungs. Why can't they hold on to one simple little acorn?

Back on Earth, the asteroid was still heading towards the precious planet. At that moment, Buck was sniffing the ground. Crash and Eddie walked over to the one-eyed weasel.

"What are you doing, Buck?" Crash asked.

"All rocks tell a tale," Buck said, "Where we've been and where we're heading." The possum twins decided to help out. Crash found something that looked like a rock and was about to lick it when Buck stopped him. "That, however, is a turd."

Junior sighed. "This is the reason why I told Buck that Stripes and I would take care of things. You and Eddie are too stupid to do anything." He shook his head and walked away.

Snow Belle and Laurence were walking by when Snow Belle had tears coming to her eyes. "Laurence, I want you to know that if we don't make it, if we never get married, you were the only one for me."

"Hey, come on," Laurence, "Of course we'll make it, and we will get married."

"But maybe it's the universe telling us we won't."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Cheril said, jumping in front of the couple, "You're going to let one tiny little three hundred-mile-wide asteroid ruin your plans?"

"How can we think about our future when we may not have one?" Snow Belle asked.

"Hey, we're going to stop this thing and you'll get married. Bada-bing, bada-boom! Well, not boom. Forget I said boom." Cheril gasped. "I know!" She grabbed Brooke's arm and led her over to everyone. Brooke and I willbe your wedding planners! It'll take your mind off all this end-of-the-world stuff."

"Excuse me, but if you haven't noticed, I'm expecting a child," Brooke said, "I can't be placed under such pressure."

"If anyone's gonna be placed under pressure, it's gonna be me," Sid said.

"Oh, happy joy," Laurence said.

"Actually guys, we were just gonna wing it," Snow Belle said, "Keep it low-key."

"What?" Cheril said, Snow Belle, Snow Belle. Sweetheart, you don't just wing the happiest day of your life! No, you seize it and you cherish it. You strangle it with good intentions." She started choking Laurence.

"You're choking me," Laurence said, gasping for air. Cheril let him go.

"Ooh. Let's start with your fur, Snow Belle." Cheril clapped her hands. Crash and Eddie came out with shiny fur. "Glossy fur? Traditional. Or glossy with a bunch of flowers. Flirtatious. But maybe a little trashy." Cheril removed a fish skeleton from Eddie's fur. "And garter belts! Today, Ed is modelling laced daisies. While Crash is rocking a more elegant ivy that's all about the calves. Ooh. We need a seating chart! The singles table, the kids table, the weird relatives table, the smelly table, two more smelly tables."

Diego looked to see that Laurence was walking in a tiptoe fashion. "Look at him."

"Oh, you're gonna love it," Cheril said.

"Who walks like that?" Diego started mocking Laurence. "Oh! Look at me. I'm Laurence. Forget about worries. No plan is the best plan. That's my philosophy. Gimme a hug, Pop!" Diego saw Laurence looking at him and cleared his throat. "Look at that pretty bird there."

"That's nice, Diego," Laurence said.

"Yeah!" Julian exclaimed, "That is a pretty bird. Good eye, Diego."

'"Yeah," Diego said, "The sky is literally falling and she thinks we're just gonna let her stroll into the wilderness with Mr. No Plans Tiptoe Walk."

"Stop picking on him," Shira said.

"Come on, babe, you're not still mad at me, are you?"

"No. I'm not still mad. Because that's not how I want to spend what could be our final days together. But if we somehow survive that planet-killing hunk of space rock you're in for it."

"If we survive, we lose our daughter."

"Well, I've been thinking about that, too. What if..."

Diego gasped. "Ooh. I know! We destroy the relationship, right? That way we never have to let her go and she'll just stay our little girl forever!" Diego started laughing like a maniac.

"No, you psychopath! What if we convince them to stay near us?"

"Oh! That's better. I like it. But how?"

"The way we always get her to do what we want. We make her think it's her idea."

"You sneaky, sneaky minx!" Diego chuckled with a smile.

"Let's just hope we haven't lost our touch."

"Found it!" Buck exclaimed. He held up a purplish rock for everyone to see. "Behold, mammals! A sneak preview of the asteroid to come. A space rock. Fresh from the cosmos." Buck started tasting the rock. "I taste iron, carbon. Oh! And a hint of nickel." Buck sighed sadly. "Space tastes lonely."

"Did he seriously just taste that rock?" Ellie asked.

"Hey, look," Crash said, "I found another one."

"Me, too!" Eddie exclaimed. When they picked up the rocks, the force inside of them caused them to attract. Buck also found this out when a rock connected to his.

This just caused another fight between the two possum brothers. Crash groaned. "Hey! Yours is attracted to me."

"No. Yours is attracted to me." Eddie tried to get off his brother, but the magnetic force was just too strong. More rocks covered the both of them. "We're just too attractive!"

"Stupendous!" Manny said, "Now we have something to play with during our final hours."

"You're missing the point, mammoth," Buck said, "They're magnets. And if these space rocks are magnetic, so is that." Buck pointed at the asteroid. "This can only mean one thing."

"And that would be what?" Junior asked.

"I think Buck is saying that they're both magnetic," Stripes said, "I could be wrong, though."

"Allow me." Buck placed his fingers on the saber boys, sending them into a world that looked like it had absolutely nothing.

"Where are we?" Stripes asked.

"Looks like a world of nothing to me," Junior said.

"You are in my brain," Buck said.

"That explains it," Junior said.

"Kind of chilly," Stripes said.

"Gentlemen, here's what we know," said a weasel in modern clothing, "Space rocks? Magnetic. Asteroid? Also, magnetic."

Buck gasped. "Famed astrophysicist Neil deBuck Weasel! He knows the cosmos.

"Ipso facto, thusly and ergo, the crash site must have a heap of these things attracting the asteroid," said a weasel in Roman clothing.

"Pythagoras Buck," Buck said, "He's got the right angle."

"What if we use the magnets to attract the asteroids somewhere else? As in, not towards Earth."

"Theoretically speaking, if we can launch enough of these into space they will pull the asteroid off course," said a robotic futuristic Buck

"Thus, saving the world," Neil de Buck said as a bunch of Roman Buck's cheered.

Now the three were back in the real world. Stripes nodded. "I was right. So, we just need to go to the crash site and launch a bunch of rocks into space. That's easy, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Diego said, "Sounds like a real piece of cake."

"This is progress!" Buck said, picking up some space rocks, "Now we know exactly what we don't know how to do." He stood in front of the herd. "Vamanos, mammals! This trail will take us directly to the crash site.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, the dino birds were right on their trail. Gavin chuckled. "All right, kids. Let's have some fun."

"Okay, everyone," Buck told the herd, "Follow the trail. Never leave the trail." He then noticed that the dino birds were flying after them. Buck gasped. Not wanting the herd members to know, he decided to lead them into another direction. "Okay, everyone. Leave the trail. Into the forest. Chop, chop."

"But you just said..." Sid started to say before Buck interrupted him.

Buck jumped on top of Sid. "You know I'm crazy. Come on." He started motioning for the herd to go inside the woods. He looked up and saw the dino birds charging for him. "Come and get me."

"With pleasure," Gavin said, charging his way towards Buck.

Gavin and Buck took it out on each other as the weasel began smacking the flying reptile in the face. Gavin began kicking Buck's face, only to realize that Buck wasn't there. He looked up in the trees to see the weasel smiling at him. "Hello there." Gavin flew up and tried attacking Buck again, but the weasel jumped in the air, bounced on top of the dino birds heads and jumped inside the forest. He surprised some of the members. He cleared his throat. "I love the shade. Don't you?"

"Well played, weasel," Gavin said as he looked at his kids, "Stay sharp, kids. They can't hide forever."

The herd traveled through the woods until they made it to a large river. Sid rolled his eyes and looked at Buck. "Hey, Buck. You have a suggestion for getting around the river?"

Buck nodded. "Let's see if the tablet's ancient wisdom will guide us."

Back up in space, Scrat and Scratte were still trying to get their acorn. They used a force ray to try and bring it back to them, but they also got a water moon. They slung it towards Earth, causing it to bring up the waters of the world.

Back on Earth, Buck was trying to figure out how to get through the river. "Let my mammals pass!"

"That's never gonna work," Louis said, holding Bethany's hand.

Suddenly, the water moon passed by and sucked the water up to the sky. Louis' mouth hung wide open. Bethany closed it. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

"You starting to believe Buck now?" Cheril asked.

Louis sighed. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"The ancients grant us safe passage," Buck said.

"Sweet!" Julian exclaimed.

"That is awesome," Laurence said.

Laurence and Julian fist pumped. "Boo yah!"

The herd started making their way through the river.

Back in space, the two saber-tooth squirrels were still trying to get their acorn. Once it was in sight, they tried pulling it towards them, but thanks to no gravity, it started floating off, causing the force power to pull in electrical currents from the big red dot of Jupiter. They slung it towards Earth, making it land inside the same forest the herd was traveling inside.

Brooke started to have a funny feeling from the atmosphere. "Wow, the air feels strange."

"How strange?" Sid asked, starting to panic, "Strange enough that you're in labor?"

"No, not that."

Sid was starting to get a strange feeling as well. He looked at his arm to see his fur rising up. "Uh...Brooke?"

Brooke saw the static raising her fur up as well. Shira tapped her shoulder as she pointed at Ellie. The two of them started giggling when they saw that Ellie's hair was poofing up. Ellie had no idea what was going on. "What?" Before they could say anything, Ellie's fur poofed up, making Shira and Brooke laugh. The static ran through Shira and made her fur poof out.

Brooke began laughing at both her friends. "You both look so ridiculous." Ellie and Shira got back at her by making not just the fur on her body stick out, but turn her hair to make it look like an afro.

Crash and Eddie began laughing at them. Crash shocked Eddie by accident. Eddie tested it out by shocking his brother. He smiled. "Finally! We have superpowers!" They began using the static inside of them by shocking each other.

Junior placed his finger on Stripes shoulder and shocked him. Stripes jumped. "Ow! You did that on purpose."

"Who says I did?" Junior asked.

"Oh, you're going down." Stripes shocked his brother. They caused each other to go into an all out shocking match.

Shira, on the other hand, had had enough. "Stop it! You boys are acting like five year olds."

"Probably the reason why they can't get girlfriends," Cheril said, shocking herself on a leaf, "Ow! What is going on here, anyway?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have wandered into an electrical storm," Buck announced as a strike of lightning flashed through the sky, "I suggest we all stay away from the trees."

"Sure, no problem," Cheril said, "It's not like we're in a forest."

This gave Diego and Shira an idea for their plan to have Laurence and Snow Belle stay with the herd. Diego smiled. "Boy, Mother Nature sure is in a bad mood lately."

"Good thing we're all here to help each other," Shira said.

"Oh, like I always say, stay close, stay alive." A crash sound was heard, causing Snow Belle and Laurence to move closer up, huddling near Diego and Shira, who were smiling at each other.

Back up in the sky, the dino birds could see the herd out in an open space of the woods. Gertie laughed. "There they are! Right out in the open. How stupid can you be?"

"Come on, kids," Gavin said, "Dive!"

Buck was walking straight when he accidentally kicked a rock, causing the two to collide and create an electrical movement. Buck looked over at the herd while backing away from the electricity. "Everyone, try not to create any sort of friction."

"No friction," Crash said, "Got it."

"Yup," Eddie said, "Cool beans." The two possums were sliding their feet against Julian's back. "Friction is what now?" The two were about to touch their fingers together.

"Oh, no," Brooke said.

When Crash and Eddie touched fingers, electricity shout up to the sky, hitting the dino birds and made them start falling.

Buck started running off. "Come on! Let's get out of here."

Everyone started running. Crash and Eddie ended up getting hit. The two of them looked like Albert Einstein and Frankenstein's bride.

Brooke and Sid were trying to help out Granny and Pappy. Sid was trying to push them along. "Hurry, Granny. Hurry Pappy."

"Don't you hurry me, boy," Pappy said, " I've been struck by lightning more times..." Lighting struck Pappy.

Brooke gasped. "Pappy!"

Lightning struck Pappy again, bringing him back to life and letting him finish his sentence "...than you've had hot breakfasts."

Snow Belle was hanging by a cliff with Laurence helping her up there. She fell and landed in the middle of an electric fence. Laurence gasped. "Snow Belle!"

Laurence hit some rocks, making the electric fence stronger. Snow Belle gasped. "Laurence, don't move!" She looked to see a tree above and nodded, looking at Laurence. "I have an idea."

"Snow Belle!" Peaches shouted.

"Don't worry, Peaches," Snow Belle said, "I have a plan."

Diego saw his daughter I'm danger. "I'm coming, sweetheart!" He and Shira ran over. They were shocked to see that Laurence wasn't helping his fiance. "Laurence, why aren't you helping her?"

"Wait!" Laurence shouted, "No, Diego, she..." Before he could finish explaining, Shira and Diego fell off the ledge. When Snow Belle jumped out of the electric fence, her parents fell in.

Snow Belle gasped. "Uh, what are you guys doing?"

"Helping?" Diego said.

"What would 'not helping' look like?" Junior asked.

"Looks like it's up to us to save out parents," Stripes said.

Junior looked down to see the possum twins staring at electricity once again. "Hey, zapheads!" He grabbed the two and started running them together. Junior placed Eddie on Stripe's back as they used an electric string to start following them. They used the string to free their parents. "Mom, Dad, get ready to run." Diego and Shira ran out of the fence.

Cheril saw that the rock was ready to blow when the twin sabers placed electricity on it. "Come on, let's go!"

The entire herd made their way out of the forest. Everybody ran out just in time.

Manny checked all around. "Everybody make it?"

"Shira, Manny, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Granny, Pappy, Diego, Sid, Brooke," Cheril said when she saw that she ran out of fingers, "Aw, shoot! I'm out of fingers. Wait, I can use my toes." She picked up both her feet, but ended up falling on her bottom. "Ow!"

"Buck," Manny said, "Where's Buck?"

Buck was standing on a rock when he started hearing something. "Do you hear that?" He gasped. "A baby! There's a baby in there!" He ran back into the forest.

"Buck, wait!" Crash shouted, "It's too dangerous."

At that moment, the forest exploded. They looked to see Buck's knife land right in front of them. The herd gasped.

"He's gone," Ellie said.

"I can't believe it," Cheril said.

"Don't know how we'll go on without you, Buck," Granny said, sadly. Her mood suddenly changed. "All right, let's go."

Everyone began to mourn when they heard a scream up in the sky. Ellie knew who it was. "It's Buck!"

He was falling from inside a chopped log. The others rushed over to make sure he was okay. They all saw him cradling something in his arms. "I got you. Don't worry, I got you. There you are. There." He looked at the others. "Say "hi," everyone." Everyone was surprised to see what it was. 'Isn't she gorgeous?" They all looked to see that it was a pumpkin.

"How can he tell it's a she?" Louis asked. They all saw part of the steam fall off. "Oh, I get why."

"Such a good little poochie-woochie." Buck began kissing the baby pumpkin.

"Just to be clear, that's a pumpkin, right?" Sid asked.

"She has a little jaundice, but I think she'll be okay," Buck said, "Yes, you will. I think I'll call you... Bronwyn."

"Um, little buddy?" Diego said, "We need you back on planet Earth. While it's still here. Okay?"

"Right you are, mammal." Buck looked at the little pumpkin. "Who wants to save the world from the fiery asteroid? You do!"

Junior stopped as he started to catch a scent. He walked over to see a feather on the ground. He sniffed it, smelling the scent of almost roasted bird. What kind of bird, though. He shook his head and continued forward, catching up with the rest of the group.

* * *

 **SORRY, GUYS. DON'T MEAN FOR THE LATE UPDATE. HAD WAY TOO MUCH ON MY PLATE, BUT I SQUEEZED IN SOME TIME TO UPDATE THIS.**

 **WELL, THEY WENT THROUGH THOSE OBSTACLES. NOW IT'S TIME FOR NEW ISSUES TO BE DEALT WITH AND MORE PROBLEMS TO ARISE.**

 **OH, I ALSO ADDED A NEW POLL OF WHAT THE NAMES OF BROOKE AND SID'S BABY OR BABIES SHOULD BE. I WILL GIVE YOU UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE.**

 **UNTIL THEN, ENJOY THIS ONE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Family Matters

CHAPTER 5

FAMILY MATTERS

The asteroid was still making it's way towards Earth. Buck used his fingers to measure how far the asteroid was. He nodded. "Okay, mammals. Let's stop here for the night."

"Stop?" Diego asked, "What about the whole end of the world collision thing?"

"Oh, asteroid's still a day off. And like my grandfather used to say, 'Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Purple sky at night, who moved my foot cream? I need my foot cream.' Grampy was a confused and angry weasel." Buck chuckled.

Diego heard Manny and Sid laughing along with Julian, Louis, and yes, Laurence. Manny was laughing harder, though. "You are so funny, Laurence."

"Stop," Laurence said, "You guys are funny." He started doing some kind of handshake with all of them. "Take it easy, my mammal brothers from different mothers." They all started laughing as they split up.

"Hasta manana, Laurence," Sid said.

"See you later," Manny said.

"Julian's out!" Julian exclaimed.

Manny chuckled. "They're not so bad once you get to know them."

"I happily agree," Sid said.

"What was that?" Diego asked.

"What was what?" Manny asked. Diego showed them the cool handshake that Manny and Sid did with the others earlier. "Oh, that! It's a cool way to peace out. Laurence taught it to us. He said Julian taught him how to do it."

"Well, I'm glad the apocalypse is bringing you all together."

"He's a good kid, Diego," Sid said, "I like his philosophy. Give him a chance. Bond with him."

"So light 'em up, up, up," Julian started singing.

"Light 'em up, up, up," Laurence sang.

"Light 'em up, up, up. We're on fire!" both the boys sang.

"Bonding!" Shira exclaimed, "That's a good idea!"

"Oh, right," Diego said, "Got you."

"You take Laurence. I got an idea for Snow Belle." Shira started making her way over to the campfire to prepare for her part of the plan.

While Diego got set up, Laurence walked over to him. "Hey, Pop. You wanna rock out with the rest of us?"

Instead of that, why don't we do something fun?" Diego said, "How about a game before bedtime?"

"No way. You want to play a game with me?" Diego nodded. Laurence smiled. "Wow. What is honored times one thousand? No, times one million? 'Cause whatever that equals, that is how honored I am."

'So, is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes, that's a 'yes.' It's the most 'yes'. It's like 'yes' with a bunch of s's, so it's like 'yessssssssssssssssssss.' Do you get my point there?"

"Sure do." Diego handed Laurence a hockey puck. "I'll see you on the ice!" Diego skated his way over to Manny. "Happy?"

Laurence made his way on the ice. He dropped his stick on the ground, but it was hard to keep it in his mouth. Manny sighed. "Oh, boy. I hope this goes well."

Shira began setting up the plan. She cleared her throat. The others who were a part of the plan have her a thumbs up as they knew exactly what to do. Shira sat down next to her daughter. 'So, do you think you're ready to go out roaming on your own?"

"I won't be alone," Snow Belle said, "I'll have Laurence."

"Sure. But with asteroids flying, no home to speak of and absolutely no support system, do you think you'll be ready for...this?" Shira threw a leaf bundle at Snow Belle, who caught it with her paw.

Inside the leaf bundle was Eddie. "I'm a wittle baby." He started to pretend cry.

"Imagine," Shira said, "You're in the woods, looking for food and your baby gets sick. What do you do?" Snow Belle tried thinking as she began jiggling Eddie. "No! Jiggling makes him feel worse!" She snapped her fingers as Crash came out dressed like a toddler. He fell down and had his pretend you stuck up his nose. He began to pretend cry. "Oh, no! Now your older toddler has a skinned knee and a stuffy nose."

Crash jumped on top of Snow Belle. "Mommy, hold me!"

"Now your babies are crying. You have no food and then you come face to face with a rabid beast!"

Jumping out of the bushes was Sid with white foam on his mouth. "I am a rabid beast who gives rabies to babies." He started running up towards them.

"And there's a crazy pregnant hippie," Shira said, pointing at Brooke who started going nuts.

"I am crazy," Brooke said, "Stay away!" She started running around in circles.

"And there's are two arsonists on the loose," Shira said, pointing at Granny and Pappy. The two of them threw broccoli in the fire. Some of the fire shot out and landed on Sid's tail, who was biting Snow Belle's leg and began running around screaming. Shira looked at her daughter. "How are you going to handle all this without our help?"

Snow Belle looked at the catastrophe around her. Two crying possums, two elderly sloths placing things on fire, one sloth who has rabies, another who was pregnant and crazy. What could she do with so many situations at hand? Only one thing she could do. Take control. She put Sid's tail out and wiped the foam off his mouth. She calmed Brooke down by feeding her berries and making her fall asleep. She stopped Granny and Pappy by tying their paws with vines to make them stop. She started making some kind of medicine to heal Crash's scrap and took the toy out of his nose. She put Eddie down next to Crash as she looked at Shira and said, "Snow Belle, out!", and with that, she dropped the toy in Eddie's mouth and walked away, making her way over to her father and fiance.

"That's just the easy stuff," Shira said, "There's a lot more we still need to cover."

Crash tugged on Shira's fur as he held Eddie in front of her. "Baby made a poopie."

Eddie spit the toy out. "I'm a method actor, so I will need to be changed."

Back over at the ice, Laurence kept missing every puck that came up to him. "Oh! So close. These pucks go fast. I guess I'm not good at hockey."

"Just watch the puck all the way into the stick," Diego said.

Laurence watched the puck and once it got to him, he placed the stick in front of it where it made a slight tap. "Oh! I did it."

"Too bad you and Snow Belle are moving away. If you stayed, we could do this all the time."

"Okay. Show me the heat!" Laurence said, "I feel like I'm a hockey ninja." Diego continued playing as he smiled. For the first time, he actually enjoyed bonding with Laurence. Maybe he actually convinced him to stay with the herd. Laurence looked to see Snow Belle standing on a ledge. "Hey, Snow Belle. It looks like you got a new hockey partner to replace your dad." This caused Diego to become angry as he smacked the puck hard with the stick, where it hit Laurence in the head. "Ow!"

Diego stopped, seeing what he's done. "Oh, no."

Laurence plopped on top of the ice. It started cracking and he fell in the water. Snow Belle gasped. "Laurence!"

A second later, Laurence came out of the water, shivering down to his jittering bones. He had a look of anger on his face and it was pointing straight at Diego. "What the heck was that all about?"

"That was an accident," Diego said, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Of course you didn't. Stop lying to me, Diego. Okay, I thought you wanted to bond with me. I was hoping that it was finally time for you to give me a chance, but you didn't. You just had to use me as target practice."

"I'm sorry. You had said something and it made me upset."

"So I guess you don't trust me then, huh? Why do you hate me so much? I have tried to grow close to you as if we were father and son since I never knew my real father and even if you try to bond with me, you still hate my guts. After all I've done. I thought you trusted me."

"I did trust you until you decide to go with your no plan traveling scheme with my little girl."

"Diego, it's time to face the facts. Snow Belle still may be a little girl to you, but you have to understand that she's grown up, too. You just don't want her to be with me. You think I'm a coward. You think I let things happen. I'm not gonna let anything happen to Snow Belle. I love her too much to see anything happen to her. Why can't you just accept that?"

"I don't want to accept it because I'm not ready for her to get married."

"Well, I have the feeling that she has the right to make her own decisions. And stop doing things for her. If we need your help, we'll ask you. Otherwise, don't interfere in our lives." Laurence started walking away after that.

Over at the campfire, Laurence was trying to warm himself up. Diego and Shira stood there watching.

Manny walked over to them. "Such a mystery why he wants to move far away."

"I didn't mean to do it," Diego said, "It's not my fault the kid has no reflexes."

"How could you do that to him?" Snow Belle asked furiously, "I thought you liked Laurence."

"I do like Julian," Diego told her.

"Well, you don't act like it. When you look at him, all you see is an obstacle. Or worse, a target. But I see a sweet guy who's trying his hardest to impress you."

"Snow Belle," Shira said.

"No!" Snow Belle shouts, "Both of you, just stop! If we survive, I'm still getting married and I'm still leaving home. Whether you're happy for me or not."

"Sweetheart, just hear us out," Diego said.

"No. I'm gonna pretend that I don't even know who you guys are. In fact, as of now, you guys are no longer considered my parents."

"So you're just gonna disown us?"

"Pretty much so. If you guys are not gonna be understanding and accept that Laurence and I are together, then so be it. I'm sorry, but I can't live this way anymore."

"Honey, you need to understand that we're trying to protect you," Shira said, "Traveling in a world like this with somebody who doesn't even have a plan isn't a good safety idea. We raised you better than this."

"You've already raised me," Snow Belle said, "Besides, you've got two man-childs behind you who you should raise instead." She pointed over at her two brothers.

Junior and Stripes began making stupid sound effects. Junior had an idea. "Dude, pull my claw."

When Stripes did, his brother broke wind. "Seriously? That's disgusting."

"Hope you both enjoy it," Snow Belle said, walking away.

Manny sighed. "Such a mystery why those two don't have girlfriends," Manny said.

"Well, Diego, I hope you're happy," Shira said, giving her husband a look.

"Don't give me that look," Diego said, "She said both. That means you, too."

They all started walking away to the caves.

"And this widdle astewoid went wee, wee, wee, all the way home," Buck told him his new pumpkin daughter Bronwyn. A noise could be heard from the cliff, but the one-eyed weasel shrugged it off and pretended it was nothing. "Because Daddy and his fwiends saved the world."

Manny and Ellie were about to make their way to bed when Julian walked up to them. "Hey, Manny and Ellie. Can I talk to you guys for just a minute?"

"Sure," Manny said, "What's on your mind?"

"Okay, I know this is gonna sound crazy to you both. I was planning on telling you guys this the night of Diego and Shira's anniversary party, but since the meteor shower happened, I didn't have the chance to, but I am now. Okay, I have been thinking of the best way to say this. Manny, Ellie, You both know how much I love Peaches and you both know I would do anything to make sure that nothings happens to her. Well, we've been dating for almost two years now and I have decided to ask you both this one question. Will you allow me to take your daughter's trunk in marriage?"

Ellie and Manny were speechless for a moment. They looked at each other for a moment. Ellie chuckled. "Julian, how long have you been planning this?"

"I don't know," Julian said, "About three or four months."

"And are you ready to ask Peaches?" Manny asked.

"Yes! I think so. Okay, I don't know if I really am, but I have to try. I've already got a ring. I can't back down on this. This is my one chance to finally be with Peaches. To spend the rest of my life with her."

"Well, I don't know. I'm not really sure about this. Tell you what, though. I'll give it some thought and let you know whether you can or not."

"Thank you. That's all I ask." With that, Julian walked away.

Manny looked at Ellie. "I don't know. Do you really think we should let him ask our daughter to marry him?"

"Well, he is really sweet," Ellie said, "I don't see a problem with those two getting married."

While the two mammoths talked, Louis had heard the whole thing. He was happy to hear that Julian was planning on proposing to Peaches. He and Bethany were practically married anyway, but there was a little something that would prove they were definitely married. They just needed to tell everyone.

Meanwhile, the sloth couple were sitting on a log in front of a fire. Brooke had her head on Sid's shoulder while rubbing her swollen stomach while her husband had his arm around here. Sid looked at his wife, who was sitting next to him watching the sunset. "Brooke, where are Granny and Pappy?"

"They went to go look for some food for the baby," Brooke said.

"The baby's not even hear yet."

"I meant they were going to find food to feed me so I could feed the baby."

"Oh, now I get what you mean. Do you think we should go look for them?"

"No, they'll come back. They always do."

Meanwhile, Granny was walking past an area of nearby broken trees as she looks around for Pappy and calls out, "Pappy? PAPPY!"

"Ah, quit your banshee screaming over there, Gladys! I'm up here!" Granny looks up to see Pappy on top of a tree, trying to reach for an apple.

"Our great-grandchildren are getting hungrier by the minute! Have you found anything yet or are you just slacking there as usual like a moron?" Granny cracked.

"What do you think I'm doing up here, woman? I'm trying to get this apple!" Pappy grumbled at the elderly woman.

"Get the possum twins to do it. You can barely reach for that apple," Granny scoffed.

"I can do this! Now shut up and let me-!" Pappy snapped. Suddenly the branch snapped as Pappy falls down on the ground.

"There. You fell like a dead dodo bird! I told you we've should had the possum twins to do this," Granny laughed.

Pappy grumbles more as he starts climbing up the same tree again and said, "I'm not letting those rodents climb up here and ruin my granddaughter's food!"

"Pappy, you're the stupidest sloth I've ever met just like my husband. Why can't I just forget ever knowing you both?" Granny mumbled.

Suddenly Pappy fell down again as Granny starts laughing out loud before she notices Pappy wasn't moving. She cheerfully said, "Well look at that. My wish came true. I'm free from him."

Pappy soon then got up, much to Granny's disappointment as Pappy snapped, "I don't go down that easy, Gladys!"

He starts climbing back up again to which Granny shook her head, watching and sighed, "You really are like my husband. He refused to go away and be gone forever. He was like a cockroach."

"You need me more than you think, Gladys, because us elders need to stick together," Pappy pointed out.

As Pappy finally got the apple from the branch, he lost his balance once more and this time, falls on top of Granny. The apple soon smashes to pieces on impact.

"Way to go, screw-up! You nearly killed both of us and our great-grandchildren are going to starve tonight!" Granny cracked.

"Ah shut up, ya harpy!" Pappy cracked back.

The two of them went back to the campsite. Sid and Brooke waved at them. Sid noticed Granny was angry. "What happened, Granny?"

"Screw up here destroyed an apple," Granny said, pointing at Pappy, "I told him to get those twin rats to do it."

"I wasn't gonna let them get their grubby hands all over my granddaughter's good," Pappy said, "Unlike you caring about that grandson of yours, I care about Brooke as if she were my own daughter."

"Oh, I care about Sidney, you scrawny little fleabag."

"Alright, everyone, I think it's all time we started getting ready for bed," Brooke said, taking her grandfather's arm and taking him away from Granny, "Goodnight, everyone."

Soon, the herd began to fall asleep. It was already the beginning of nightfall. Buck was still awake singing a lullaby to his pumpkin daughter

"And if that pterodactyl don't fly, Daddy's gonna blind his remaining eye." He yawned, cuddling the small fruit up as they began falling asleep. "Sweet dreams, little one."

A shadow formed on the weasel. The shaped turned out to be Roger. "Lucky pumpkin! It must be nice to have a loving father." He took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go. You can do this, Roger. Yay! Kidnapping!" He went inside and came back out with a ball of fur. "Look I'm sorry. It's not me. I would never do something like this. It's my father. He's crazy."

"I can't believe he pulled it off!" Gavin said, "Way to go, dum-dum!"

Roger smiled. "Oh. Thanks, Dad."

Gertie scoffed. "Whatever! I could've done the same thing."

Roger smacked into the cliff and fell off. He landed on the ground as Roger flew in front of him. "Well, well. Looks like you're not stopping that asteroid now, are you, weasel?"

When Roger opened his claws, they saw that he didn't get Buck. Instead, it was Pappy and Granny. Gertie groaned. "That's not the weasel. That's…" When the two old sloth's woke up, Gertie gave them a disgusted look. "I don't know what that is."

The two sloth's looked at Gertie as if she were some kind of angel. Granny was mesmerized."Is it our time, angel?"

"Time for what?" Gertie asked.

Pappy gasped. "We're coming to the light. Can't wait to see all those dead relatives I hate."

"I bet I have more than you do, old timer," Granny said.

"Ahh!" Gertie screamed, "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Gavin shook his head. "Go help your sister."

"But, Dad…" Roger started to say before his father threw him right at Gertie and the two old sloths.

"Ahh! Demon angel!" Pappy yelled. He and Granny started smacking Roger with their canes.

"Mess with Granny, get knocked on your fanny," Granny said.

"Don't forget about me, woman," Pappy said.

"Oh, geez," Gavin said. He flew over and opened his mouth. Granny and Pappy screamed when he swallowed the both of them whole. He looked at his kids. "And that's how it's done."

As they walked away, they heard Granny's voice. "Hello? Angel? Am we in heaven? It's so dark and squishy in here."

They started rummaging around until Pappy said, "Oh, no! I can still see the light, Granny." Gavin knew what he meant and covered where the light was coming from. The two sloths started making Gavin go in all sorts of different directions. They even made him smack into the wall.

"Pop!" Gertie said, "I'll save you." Gertie did the Heimlich maneuver on her dad and had him spit the old sloth's out.

"Whee!" Granny and Pappy exclaimed happily. A vine caught on their necks and bungee jumped them back up. "Hello!"

The dino birds screamed in fright as Gertie and Gavin punched them both in the face and sent them back down. Gavin chuckled. "Oh, well. Probably for the best."

"Yeah, probably," Gertie said.

"Definitely," Roger said.

Gavin sighed. "Okay, kids. This weasel is a lot harder to catch than I thought. Looks like we're gonna have to take drastic measures."

"You don't mean who I think I mean, do you?" Roger asked.

"I certainly do."

"Dad, can't we just think this through before we even think about getting those guys to help us?"

"Why should we?" Gertie asked, "I just want the weasel dead."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, too," Gavin said.

"You know what?" Roger said. He couldn't even think of the right words to say as he flew off.

"Where are you going?" Gavin shouted.

"I just need to get away from you guys for a while." Roger turned away as he said to himself, "I need to find a different family than them."

"Roger!" Gavin shouted. He looked at Gertie. "Come on. Let's go." They started flying off.

Back down off the cliff, Granny and Pappy had just fell back asleep when two shadows formed in front of them. Oh, please don't let it be kidnappers.

* * *

 **WOW! A LOT HAS BEEN GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER. TOO MUCH. ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK A.G. WICKED FOR HIS IDEAS IN THIS CHAPTER. HE THOUGHT UP OF THE PART WHERE LAURENCE AND DIEGO ARGUE ABOUT WHY THE OLDER MALE SABER CAN'T STAND HIS SOON TO BE SON-IN-LAW AND ALSO WHEN SNOW BELLE DISOWNED HER PARENTS. OH, AND THE FUNNY PART ABOUT GRANNY AND PAPPY FIGHTING ABOUT PAPPY NOT BEING ABLE TO GET THE APPLE FROM THE TREE.**

 **I AM GOING TO MAKE SOME CHANGES TO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. I WILL GIVE YOU ALL UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE OF THIS STORY TO DECIDE ON A NAME OR NAMES. THE MOMENT WILL BE COMING SOON.**

 **WELL, ENJOY THIS UPDATE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Geotopia

CHAPTER 6

GEOTOPIA

At that moment, Buck woke up. He knew something was not right and had to figure out what. He looked at the tablet and saw that he was wrong about the asteroid's time of arrival. He gasped. Crikey! Good gravy, Buck. What have you done?" He smacked his head on the tablet and started packing up. "Alright, mammals. Time to get moving. Now let's not linger on this, but, yes. I read the tablet wrong. The asteroid is a lot closer." Buck looked to see bird feet and feathers all over the ground. He knew the dino birds had been following them.

Sid walked outside with his wife as they were looking for the two older sloths. "Wait a second. Where's Granny?"

"Has anyone seen Pappy?" Brooke asked.

"Granny? Pappy?"

"Maybe they wandered off?" Diego asked.

"Maybe they got hit in the head with a puck?" Snow Belle said to annoy her father.

Buck was growing nervous and had no choice but to say something. "Yes! And maybe they were abducted

by homicidal thirty-foot dino-birds seeking revenge on me. All good theories. I'm going to go with the puck." He saw a feather floating towards the ground. The one-eyed weasel placed it in his mouth.

"I knew it!" Junior shouted, "So this whole time we've been chased by giant dino-birds?"

"Oh, only three! I didn't want to damage morale."

"Right," Cheril said, "Because before this, we were on a carefree pleasure cruise."herd

"Wait a second," Stripes said, sniffing the air, "I've got their scent. Come on!"

The herd started making their way towards the edge of a cliff until they saw a giant space rock in the middle of a secluded area. Everyone looked in awe. Buck removed the tablet from his bag and looked at it. He smiled. "Mammals, we've made it! The crash site. This must be what's left of the previous asteroid."

"Uh, Buck?" Eddie said, "Your space rocks!" The rocks Buck was carrying in his bag started to magnetically attract to the previous asteroid.

Buck gasped. "We could definitely divert the asteroid with a magnet that size! I mean that thing is enormous. It's massive, it's…"

"Going to be impossible to get off the ground," Diego said.

"It's entirely possible. In a way that we don't know about yet."

"But what about the dino-birds?" Crash asked.

"And what about Granny and Pappy?" Brooke asked.

Stripes sniffed the ground, but sighed when he couldn't get a scent. "Nothing."

"I'm sorry, Sid," Ellie said, placing her trunk on Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke began crying, holding her husband tight. "Oh, Pappy. My sweet, malicious Pappy. Why does it always have to be the old ones who go first? Why?" She looked up at her husband. "Aren't you upset about Granny?"

"I am, but I'm crying on the inside," Sid said, "I'll cry when we're alone."

Brooke thought she could hear Pappy's voice in her mind. "I can still hear his sweet, shrill voice shrieking from the afterlife." Then she heard Granny's voice. "I can also hear Granny, too. Listen with me, Sid."

"Brooke, that's not them from the afterlife. They're alive!"

"And they're in trouble!"

They all started running to where the sounds of Granny and Pappy were.

Roger peeked from behind a corner and sighed. They're not gonna let me join them. But I can follow them." He flew high to make sure he was spotted.

Everyone was calling out for Granny and Pappy.

"Granny?" Junior called out.

"Pappy?" Manny shouted.

"Where are they?" Brooke asked.

More sounds were heard, but they were coming from inside the asteroid. Junior and Stripes ran inside to see a sight they were not hoping to see.

Everyone ran up to the two young male sabers.

"Are they okay?" Cheril asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Stripes said.

What they saw were two rabbits giving both Granny and Pappy a massage. One of the rabbits was a male, tall, and light blue. He was wearing a purple crystal necklace and looked to have some strong muscles. The other rabbit was a bit shorter than the other one, but this one was a female and she had pink fur. She also wore a purple crystal necklace, but she had a beautiful body and soft hands. While the male rabbit was tossing Granny around, Pappy was lying on his stomach as the female rabbit was rubbing his back.

"Unhand my Granny!" Sid demanded.

"And my Pappy," Brooke said.

"You do and you don't get a tip," Granny said.

"Good, 'cause I ain't got any carrots," Pappy said.

The male rabbit picked Granny up bridal style. "Making this beautiful sloth happy is all the payment I need."

"I feel the same way for this handsome sloth," the female rabbit said, helping Pappy off the stone table and walking with him.

"Did I ever tell you that I have a thing for pink haired ladies?" Pappy asked.

"You see?" Granny shouted to the herd as she pointed at the rabbit, "Hunky bunny gets it."

"Granny!" Sid groaned.

"Pappy," Brooke said.

"There are bunnies living in the asteroid?" Diego asked, "Did not see that coming."

"Wait till you see this," Shira said, showing him the sight inside.

The inside of the asteroid was incredible. Crystals were surrounded all over the place. The beauty was sparkling. Literally. There were animals inside enjoying themselves. A yak placed himself on a crystal platform and began flying around upon it.

"Yeah!" Julian exclaimed, "Catching mad air on the half-pipe!"

"This is crazy," Laurence said.

"This place is beautiful," Bethany said.

"I'll say," Louis said.

"Do you think they know they are living in a magnetic bull's-eye?" Ellie asked.

"Doesn't look like a lot of doomsday prepping going on in here," Shira said.

"I can't believe it!" a voice said above them. They all looked to see a male human flying down towards them on a crystal platform. He had a head of mop hair that was jet black with brown eyes. He wore a light orange fur shirt with a pair of brown fur slacks wearing a mahogany coat to keep his arms warm from the blistering cold of the Ice Age. Like the others in the crystal like village, he also wore a purple crystal necklace. He looked to be excited about the herd's arrival. "Visitors! We've never had visitors. Somebody pinch me. Or should I pinch you? Wait, I'll pinch the both of you." He pinched the two possum brothers on the back, laughing as he did so.

"Did I hit my head?" Diego asked, "What's happening here?"

"Guys, I won't lie to you. I really hope this isn't a…" Before he could finish his sentence, he looked to see the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. "...dream!"

Dream Weaver

I believe you can get me through the night

The male human was looking at Cheril, who was removing a strand of hair from in front of her face. He whistled, which led two unicorns out to have a look at Cheril.

"This girl?" the unicorn named Misty asked, "Is she wearing face paint?"

"Whatever," the unicorn name Bubbles said. They both led Cheril over to the human boy. She looked into his eyes and saw something that resembled him liking her.

"Hello, beautiful," the teenage boy said, "I'm Roshan."

Cheril giggled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Cheril."

"Ooh. Such exquisite cheekbones. Such a strong set of beautiful white teeth. What gorgeous long hair you have. Love the color of your sparkling blue eyes. I'm getting butterflies in my stomach just being surrounded by all your beauty. That means I'm nervous. How pretty you are makes a guy's heart grow with such anxiety that he's not sure what to say."

"You don't have to be nervous around me."

"I thank you for saying that. I'm falling madly in love."

"I'm getting butterflies," Cheril said, butterflies literally fluttering out of her hair.

"I'm getting nauseous," Diego said.

"Sorry to interrupt this you guys just met love connection, but we're kind of in a hurry," Manny said.

"If we don't do something fast that asteroid is gonna blow us all to smithereens," Buck said, placing the two human's eyes upon the sky.

"Oh, that sounds like an emergency," Roshan said, "I better take you to him."

"Who's 'him'?" Ellie asked, "Your leader?"

"He is our everything," Roshan said.

"He sees all," the unicorns said as they flew up high.

"He knows all."

"And smells amazing!" the male rabbit said, "Right, Terrie?"

"Got that right, Teddy," the female rabbit name Terrie said. She was holding hands with Pappy while Teddy was floating on a crystal with Granny.

"Okay," Diego said, "He sounds great. Let's go!"

Awesome," Roshan said, "Right this way." The unicorns tapped the ground, creating a platform. They did the same thing with the herd as they all were on separate platforms. Buck and the possums were having a blast. So were the young saber boys. Diego was having trouble staying on. Shira had to help him up. Roshan looked around to them. "Please keep your arms and legs inside the tram at all times. But allow your spirit to roam free in Geotopia."

"I have a good feeling about this," Snow Belle said, "Maybe he'll be able to help us."

"He did say he knows all," Laurence said.

"And all's a lot!" Julian said.

Once they got over to the place where He is, Roshan announced, "Here he is. The Master of Meditation, the Supreme Serene, the four-time Heavy Thoughts champion of the world!"

Coming out of a fluff ball was a llama. He was painted with many colors and started doing a bunch of flexible yoga move. He had puckered his lips up and spit as a beaver with a mustache caught it.

"Is that a llama?" Granny asked, "I hate llamas. They spit and smell."

"So does she," Manny said.

"So do we!" Crash and Eddie exclaimed, high fiving each other.

Junior rolled his eyes. "Idiots."

The llama hopped down from his ledge and was being blow dry and he softly laughed. "Greetings, mammals! The Shangri Llama will see yooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu now." Shangri Llama stared at the herd.

"Wonderful," Buck said, looking around, "So where is he?"

"He is here. Talking to you."

"Oh, I get it," Cheril said, "He's a ventriloquist and you're the dummy."

"No, you're the dummy," Shangri Llama said.

"No, you're the dummy."

"No, you're the dummy."

"This is the guy that's going to save us," Louis said.

"Don't lose hope, Louis," Bethany said, "Maybe he can."

"Look within," Shangri Llama said to Cheril, "You're the dummy." He spit. Cheril ducked as the saliva was caught in a bowl.

"Disgusting!" Buck said, "Loved that! New topic. We're all about to die."

"Well, that's no good," Shangri Llama said, "Stress is a killer. Let us loosen our limbs and open our minds. Downward Dog!" He placed the top half of his body on the ground as the bottom half was sticking up.

"Uh...seriously?" Brooke said.

"I'll wait. I have all the time in the world."

The three females sighed as they all got into the Downward Dog position.

"Actually, you don't have all the time in the world," Buck said, "None of us do. You see, there's this thing in the sky."

"Oh," Shangri Llama said, "That blinding light that seems to get larger by the minute? What about it? Seems fine to me."

"With all due respect, Your Twistiness, that's an asteroid. It's magnetically attracted to this place and it's heading straight for us."

Shangri Llama spit again, making his way over to a smooth crystal wall. "It must desire our magnetic crystals.

Well, who can blame it? They're really quite something. Did you know their power grants eternal youth? I am over four hundred years old."

"That's not possible," Shira said.

"Sure it is," Teddy said, "I'm three hundred and twenty-six! Whoo!"

"Huh?" Granny said, "You don't look a day over two hundred and seventy-five."

"Say, how old are you?" Pappy asked Terrie.

"Five hundred and sixty-four," Terrie said.

"Don't you age fast. You don't look a day over one hundred."

"We are young, happy and safe," Shangri Llama said, "And we always will be. Thanks to Geotopia!"

"Kudos," Buck said, "It is lovely. Now, let's figure out a way to launch it into space!"

"I'm sorry. You want to destroy our home?"

"It'll be destroyed either way. But if we propel this magnetic material into the atmosphere, we can change the asteroid's path and save everyone. What do you say?"

Shangri Llama grinned and shouted, "Caterpillar!" He laid down flat on his back and curled his legs up.

"So, is that a yes? Or…" Laurence started to say before Shangri Llama grabbed him.

"You are storing a lot of hostility in your lower spine." Shangri Llama had Laurence in meditation position.

"Shangri Llama, how are we gonna…" Ellie said before she was cut off.

Shangri Llama started doing all this weird yoga moves. "Funky Chicken. Jiggy Jelly. Mashed Potato."

"Your flexibility is a sight to behold," Buck said, "Now how the devil are we going to launch these crystals?"

"You can't. It's impossible. Whoo! I am bushed." Shangri Llama placed himself back in his fluff ball position. "Awesome meeting you guys. Feel free to hang or, you know, whatever." He spit as he stuck his head back inside his position.

Roshan shook his head. "Oh, that's Shangri Llama for you there. I thought he could help, but it looks like he's not interested."

"That's it," Snow Belle said, "He was our last hope. We're doomed."

"Yeah," Shira said, "All we got was a free yoga class."

"On that subject, could you help me, please?" Cheril said, My head is dangerously close to my feet." Cheril had bent backwards to where the top of her head touched her feet. "This is not safe."

"Uh, Cheril, why do you have a tail?" Brooke asked.

"I'm in here, too," Granny said.

Over in another part of Geotopia, Snow Belle started crying. Laurence gave her a sympathetic look. "Hey, don't cry. Look on the bright side. We get to see our lives flash before our eyes." Snow Belle looked at him with tearful eyes. "Okay, not the right words to say, but what that really means is I get to fall in love with you all over again."

Snow Belle sniffed as she dried away her tears."Only you can make the end of the world sound like a good thing." The two of them nuzzled.

Diego was watching them from a fluff. Shira walled up to did a good job raising her and the boys. She's stronger than we know."

"Two days ago, I'd have given anything to keep her with us," Diego said, "I would've given all our kids the chance to live a life. Now I'd give anything just to see her get married, and leave home."

"Play with her kids, dance with her husband."

"Yell at him when he forgets their anniversary." Diego nuzzled his wife as they continued looking at their daughter.

"It was a good one, wasn't it? Our life? You, me, and the kids."

"The best."

Manny and Ellie looked down to their daughter talking to Julian. Manny sighed. "I wouldn't mind Peaches being with Julian. He's a good kid. I trust him. I have ever since he saved our daughter from Gutt."

"Same here, Manny," Ellie said, "Even if the end is near, I think we should tell him our decision."

"You're right. Come on." The two went down to where Julian was.

Meanwhile, Julian was talking to Peaches. "I just want you to know that you're everything to me. The one mammoth that I'm proud to call my girlfriend."

"That's so sweet, Julian," Peaches said.

Manny and Ellie walled up to them as the female mammoth said, "Peaches, can you come over here with me for a minute?"

"Sure, Mom. I'll be back, Julian."

As the girls walked away, Manny looked at Julian and smiled. "Julian, I know this is the point where everything may end, but I just wanted to let you know that you have my blessing to marry Peaches."

"No way!" Julian said, "Did I hear you say what I think you just said?"

"Yes, Julian. You have my permission to be with my daughter. I trust you. I know you'll take good care of her."

"Manny, you don't know how happy you've made me. I think this is the best last day on Earth ever. I know I had it all planned out to ask Peaches right after Snow Belle and Laurence got married, but I'm gonna ask her today. I know she'll say yes. I just need to get ready." Julian hurried off. Manny chuckled and started making his way back to his family so they could spend a little time together.

Meanwhile, Brooke and Sid were spending some time together by the lake, enjoying the peaceful silence around them. Brooke's head was lying on her husband's shoulder while his head was placed on top of hers. Sid placed his arm around his wife.

Brooke sighed, rubbing her paw on her stomach. "Just four months ago, you and I were starting out our whole lives. Getting married and starting a family and all that. Now that might not even happen. All I wanted was for the both of us to start a family together. I guess that will never happen."

"Don't say that, Brooke," Sid said, "There's still hope for us. There's hope for all of us. That's what we need to have. Besides, even if this could technically be our last day on Earth, if there's anyone I would spend my final day here with, I'm glad it's you."

Brooke smiled. "I can't believe that at first you were a ruthless pirate out on the seven seas who only wanted a family. Now you have one."

Sid placed a paw on Brooke's stomach. "I sure do. I love you, Brooke."

"I love you, too, Sid." The two kissed as they snuggled close. Suddenly, Brooke began to groan in pain as she held her pregnant stomach.

Sid gasped. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think it's just another false alarm. Don't worry. It happened the other day so-" She gasped as she felt a contraction kicked in and stood up as she heard something spill upon the ground. She looked to see water running in between her legs. "Oh, no. Sid, it's time."

"Okay, don't panic. Just remember to breathe."

"Sid, you need to find the others." Brooke began her rhythmic breathing.

"I don't wanna leave you alone."

"I know you don't, but if you don't find the others, then it'll be too late."

"But Brooke-"

"JUST GO!" Brooke groaned as another contraction kicked in.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. And try to hold it in." Sid ran off to find the herd.

Brooke sat on a crystal-like bench as she started breathing heavily. "I love Sid more than any man, but sometimes...sometimes he can be a real idiot. I'll make that...most of the time." Another contraction started coming up and Brooke began rhythmic breathing again. "Okay, I'm breathing. I'm breathing." She sat there as she waited for the others.

While Sid was making his way over to the others, on the other side of Geotopia, Roshan and Cheril were relaxing together. Cheril was lying on her stomach with her arms holding up her head as she listened to Roshan playing peaceful music.

"Oh, Roshan," Cheril said, "You're so handsome. You take my breath away. It makes me only want to breathe your oxygen."

"I bet you say that to all the guys," Roshan said.

"I try. But usually they run away too fast. Some guys only want girls that won't control them as much as they control the female population. They want girls to stay at home while they go hunt and have some fun."

"Not all men are like that. I'm not. It's been a long time since I hunted anything. I can't even remember the last thing I hunted."

"I'm sure you believe that girls have the power to do what they please. I'm more of an outdoors person. I've pretty much lived in the wild my whole life."

"You have, too? So have I. I was abandoned as a baby and raised by sloths. When I was eighteen, I came to live here. I've been here for longer than you've been alive."

"How old are you, exactly?"

"Fifty years old."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Does that sound old to you?"

"No. I bet that if you really look your age, you would still be as handsome as you are now."

Roshan smiled. "I bet that thirty-eight years from now, when you turn fifty, you'll be as beautiful as you are now."

Cheril giggled. "Oh, you're such a romantic."

They both looked at each other. They began speaking at the same time. "Hey, I know this is going to sound super forward."

"You go first," Roshan said.

"No, you go first," Cheril said.

"By all means, ladies first."

"Okay."

Before they knew it, they started speaking together again. "Will you go out on a date with me?

"Oh, you were thinking the same thing?" Roshan asked.

"Oh, Roshan I don't know what to say," Cheril said, "It's only been twelve minutes."

"I would love to go out on a date with you."

"What took you so long to say yes. I would love to go out on a date with you."

"When do you wanna go out?"

"How about tonight?"

"I was thinking we could go out right now."

"Sounds awesome. When will you pick me up?"

"Right now." Roshan picked Cheril up bridal style. "Ready to have an amazing last day of our lives?"

"Yes! This has been the best last day on Earth ever." Cheril gasped. "A diamond! I need a diamond to wear! Where can I find a...oh!" Cheril looked to see a large crystal in the ground."Perfect. This might be good to make a necklace out of." She started trying to pull it out of the ground.

"No, no, no. Cheril, sweetheart, don't do that."

"Nonsense. I want to look the best for my one... true... love." When Cheril pulled the crystal out of the ground, the whole asteroid started shaking. Soon, it just fell apart, crashing to the ground. Cheril gave a nervous look. "Whoopsies!"

Soon Shangri Llama ran up to see the destruction before him. "No, no, no! Oaf! Simpleton! Nincompoop!"

"You talking to him or me?" Cheril asked, "If you're talking to me, we're gonna have issues."

"That wall was the one thing keeping us young. Now we're all doomed! Doomed!" Everyone gasped. "And now, I think I have a fever. Thank you so much, doofus!"

"Hey!" Roshan shouted, "Easy there, Llama! This girl is not a doofus. She is the woman of my dreams. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. She meant well."

"Oh, she meant well," Shangri Llama mocked, "Who cares?"

"So much for serenity," Snow Belle said.

"Three hundred years of peace and harmony undone by one colossally, incredibly stupendously stupid human!" Soon, Shangri Llama lost his young looks and became old just like the others of Geotopia did.

Cheril looked to see that Roshan was not his young self anymore. He still looked handsome, but his jet black hair was gray and his face was filled with a few wrinkles here and there. Cheril gasped. "Oh, Roshan."

"Wow!" Granny said, "You guys got old." She looked at Teddy who now had a beard and started walking away from him. "Whatever we had, it's over."

"That's what happens when you date a cougar," Teddy said as he began crying.

"Do you still love me even if I'm all old, Earnest?" Terrie asked Pappy, who now needed a cane to walk with.

"I ain't like Gladys," Pappy said, "Unlike her, I care about others. Come on, Terrie. Let's take a walk."

"Right behind you, honey." The two of them walked off.

"I'm really sorry, Shangri Llama," Cheril said.

Shangri Llama laughed angrily. "Sorry. Sorry? Sorry doesn't fix the wall now, does it, you little... AAAAAHHHHHHH! I need a bubble bath or a massage. Who knows acupuncture? I need to let my anger out. Let it out! I've been pent up too long." Shangri Llama continued screaming as he brought out his fist. "I want to hit something. Someone give me their face."

While Shangri Llama was throwing a fit, Buck figured out how to finally stop the asteroid. "That's it! Pent-up energy. Earth's most powerful propulsion device is right in front of us."

"Who?" Granny asked, "Spitty McGee here?"

Shangri Llama spit again as Buck pushed him out of the way and pointed to the volcano. "The volcano! That's our magnet launcher. All we need to do is seal the steam vents around it."

"That's a crazy plan!" Junior said.

"You're a crazy plan," Buck told him.

"That doesn't even make any sense," Stripes said.

"And what are you? A professor of logic?" Buck poked Stripes in the eye. He started poking Junior in the face. "And who are you? Professor Kitty McWhiskers of the University of Meow Meow Meow Meow." Both male sabers roared at the weasel. "You see? Tremendous pressure leads to a tremendous explosion."

"And you call yourselves professors," Louis said.

"Right," Buck said, "We need all the crystals loaded into the volcano, pronto."

"What?" Shangri Llama said, gathering up the broken crystals. "No! I'm not giving you my crystals. We need them to rebuild our sanctuary."

Everyone started talking until Roshan whistled to everyone. "May I remind you Geotopia is not yours to keep."

"No, you may not," Shangri Llama said.

"It came from the sky, and now it's time to give it back."

"Is not!"

"Is too, you old coot. Change isn't easy, but it's part of life. It's time for us to embrace it again. Whether you like it or not."

"Not!"

Roshan started getting angry. "Listen, Llama, I will go nuts and granola on your butt! So either get on board or go twist yourself into a pretzel and na-ma-stay out of our way." Roshan snatched a crystal from the llama. "Come on, everybody. Grab every crystal you can find."

"Totally, let's do it!" Julian exclaimed.

"And remember, lift with your legs," Roshan said.

"Too late," Teddy said as he accidentally lifted with his back.

Meanwhile, Sid finally made his way over to the herd. He was out of breath since he ran the whole way. "Oh, thank goodness I found you guys."

"Sid, is everything alright?" Ellie asked.

"Where's Brooke?" Shira asked.

"She's about to have the baby," Sid said.

Everyone gasped. There wasn't just one situation to have to deal with anymore.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE BROOKE IS HAVING THE BABY. AND THE ASTEROID IS STILL ON THE WAY.**

 **LET ME GO AHEAD AND ANNOUNCE THAT SUNDAY IS THE LAST DAY TO PUT IN ANY VOTES FOR NAMES. AFTER SUNDAY, NO MORE VOTES. ALL VOTES ARE FINAL.**

 **WELL, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Will Doom Come Upon Them?

CHAPTER 7

WILL DOOM COME UPON THEM?

Buck needed to think of something fast. The world would end if they didn't stop that asteroid, but it was a miracle for a new baby to be born. He started barking orders. "Alright, everyone. Time to get to work. Ellie, Shira, and Cheril, you all go back with Sid and aid Brooke. Granny, you go with them. The rest of you stay here with me."

"Ellie, you know what to do?" Shira asked.

"I learned it from you," Ellie said, "Let's go help our sister."

"You got it," Cheril said. She looked at Roshan. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting," Roshan said.

"Well, it's better than being bored here all day," Granny said, "I'm gonna go for a walk."

While the girls and Sid went out to help Brooke, everyone else started preparing to place the crystals into the volcano.

Buck was soon dressed up in a general's hat as he was barking orders. "Listen up, planetary defense team. Step one, build pressure inside the volcano by sealing the vents. No steam can escape. If there's a leak, the pressure is weak." Soon mammals all around were plugging up steam vents with rocks and sticks. Snow Belle and Diego used their possum skills to crash a log on the bigger steam vents. Buck cleared his throat. "Step two, get the biggest magnetic crystals into the volcano. They've got to be launched sky high to pull the asteroid off course." Manny, Peaches and Julian were helping to carry some of the big crystals with the help of the other mammals. Laurence helped some mammals drag the biggest crystal of all.

"Heave!" Laurence shouted.

"Ho!" the mammals shouted back.

"Heave!"

"Ho!"

"Rah rah! Sis boom bah! Tell that asteroid 'Uh-uh!'" Crash and Eddie exclaimed as they pretended to be cheerleaders.

"HashTag Asteroid!" Crash said.

"HashTag What Does HashTag Mean?" Eddie said

"HashTag I Don't Know But it Sounds Cool!"

"HashTag Totally!"

"HashTag I'm Starting To Get Sick Of lt!" Crash started walking away.

"This is it, everyone," Roshan said, "Down the hatch. Every crystal counts."

While everyone was busy trying to prepare for the upcoming asteroid, Ellie, Shira, Cheril and Sid made it over to Brooke, who was breathing heavily at that moment. "Oh, thank goodness you're here."

"Hang on, Brooke," Ellie said, walking over to her friend, "We got you. Okay, listen up. Sid, stay here with Brooke."

"You got it," Sid said, placing himself by his wife's side and began laying her down gently.

"Cheril, boil some water," Ellie said.

"How is boiled water gonna help?" Cheril asked.

"Because I'm gonna be the one to deliver the baby."

"That makes sense." Cheril goes off to start boiling some water.

Ellie looks at Shira. "Shira, find me some leaves. We'll need something to wrap the baby in so it doesn't get cold."

"Sure thing," Shira said, running off to find some leaves.

Ellie walks over to Brooke. "How you doing, sweetheart?" She places her trunk on Brooke's stomach.

Brooke groaned. "The contractions feel like they're getting stronger, Ellie. I don't know how much more I can take."

"It's alright. You're doing fine. Just keep breathing."

Brooke started breathing calmly. By that time, Shira had came back with the leaves. She handed them to Ellie. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Ellie said. She set the leaves aside. "Go check on Cheril to see if that water's finished boiling."

"Already done," Cheril said, carrying a wooden bowl of water, "It's steaming, so be careful."

Ellie carefully dipped her trunk in the water. "Okay. I think we're ready now. How are you feeling now, Brooke?"

"Oh, dear," Brooke said, breathing heavily and groaning at the same time, "I'm starting to feel pressure. I think I need to push."

"Okay, we're ready. Brooke, I need you to take a few deep breaths. Once I say three, start pushing."

"Alright." Brooke began taking deep breaths.

"Okay. One...two...three...and push."

Brooke began pushing. After a few seconds, she groaned in pain, catching her breath. She started again. Repeating it over and over until she felt something coming.

Meanwhile, back over with Buck and the others, Manny and Diego walked over to the one-eyed weasel.

"Buck," Manny said, "How much time do we have before the asteroid hits?"

Buck measured the asteroid and smiled. "We're only forty-five minutes away."

"That gives us enough time to check up on the girls," Diego said, "Grab the rest of the herd and let's go."

While the guys grabbed everyone else, the two remaining dino birds were scouting the area, looking for Roger.

"Where did that pipsqueak go?" Gertie asked, "When I get through with him, he's gonna regret the day he hatched from his egg."

"He's gotta be around here somewhere," Gavin said, "Keep looking." The two continued scouting the area.

Meanwhile, the girls were still helping Brooke as she was close to bringing hers and Sid's new child into the world.

"You're doing a beautiful job, Brooke," Ellie said, "Just one more big push and it'll be all over. Ready?" Brooke nodded. "Okay. One...two...three...and push." Brooke began pushing once more. After a few seconds, she started screaming. There was silence until the sounds of a newborn crying could be heard. Brooke and Sid gasped. Ellie had tears in her eyes as she held their baby. "It's a boy."

"Oh, he's so beautiful," Shira said.

Ellie handed the baby to Cheril. "Now you go get cleaned up, little one."

"Come on, sweetie," Cheril said.

Ellie turned to face her hippie friend. "You did a good job, Brooke."

"Thank you, Ellie," Brooke said. A spark of pain got Brooke as she groaned. She knew it was another contraction. She started breathing heavily again. "I thought I was done."

"Looks like we got a twin emergency," Shira said.

"Okay, Brooke, same as before," Ellie said, "One...two...three...and push." Brooke started pushing once again. While she did so, Shira looked to see the boys coming. Brooke stopped and started breathing. "Oh, I can feel it coming through."

"Okay, just take a few deep breaths," Ellie said.

"I'll be right back," Shira said. She made her way over to the rest of the herd. "What's going on?"

"We thought we'd come by to check up on the progress," Manny said.

"Well, you'll be surprised."

They heard Brooke scream. All was silent until the cries from another newborn baby was heard. They all walked over and saw Brooke with not one, but two babies. One was a boy, of course, and the other one that was just born was a girl. The whole herd gathered around to see the two new members.

The boy had his father's fur, but had his mother's blue eyes while their daughter had her mother's fur and her father's dark yellow eyes. They were both so small in size to normal baby sloths.

Brooke had tears of happiness in her eyes. "They're so beautiful. It seems as though two is better than one."

"It sure is," Sid said.

"What are you guys gonna name them?" Cheril asked.

"Well, we've decided that if we had a daughter, we would name her Rose," Brooke said.

"And our son will be named Stephen," Sid said.

"Since we have both a boy and a girl, we can use both names."

"You both did a wonderful job," Ellie said.

"Don't look at me," Sid said, "She did most of the work."

"But I couldn't have done it without you," Brooke said, kissing her husband, "It's sad that these little ones won't get to make it through the first hour of their life."

"Not if we stop that asteroid first," Shira said, "Come on."

Everyone started making their way back to the volcano. Before they could go anywhere, though, Roger flew past them. "Wait. Stop."

"Get out of the way, you flying reptile," Junior said.

"He must be one of the dino birds," Crash said.

"What was your first clue?" Stripes said.

"I know you guys don't trust, but I came to warn you that my father and sister are on their way to stop you guys from sending that asteroid away from Earth," Roger explained.

"Why does he wanna do that?" Julian asked.

"He thinks birds are gonna survive through this whole thing and have paradise."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Junior said.

"I know. Don't worry, though. I have a plan. Just trust me." Roger flew away, making his way over to the volcano.

"Okay, guys, let's save the world," Manny said.

They all continued their way back to the volcano.

Meanwhile, Buck was measuring the size the asteroid was. He smiled, seeing that it was still a bit farther. He looked over at the crowd. "Good news, everyone! We're six minutes ahead of schedule. Somebody up there likes us." Everyone started cheering.

Back up in space, Scrat and Scratte were taking things a little too far. They were gonna do whatever it took to get back home. So they buckled their seatbelts and zoomed out through space. Scrat had some cool shades on with one paw behind the wheel and the other paw around Scratte. They looked to see that they were going too fast and screamed. They hit the asteroid closer towards Earth.

Manny and the others made it back over to Buck. "What's going on, Buck?"

Buck looked to see that the asteroid was a lot more closer than before and gasped. "Bad news! Somebody up there doesn't like us. We're six minutes behind schedule!"

"Double time, everyone," Diego said,"We need that big crystal."

Laurence was helping some of the mammals push the big crystal when he saw Diego running towards him. "Oh. Hey, Pop." They both started pushing the crystal with the help of Manny and Julian.

Over with Roger, he flew by to see his father and sister making their way over towards the giant crystal. He knew that he needed to do something and fast. That's when he took a deep breath, brought out his fist and flew straight over there. Once he got to his family, he punched his father in the face.

"What gives?" Gavin said, rubbing his sore cheek.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but you gave me no choice," Roger said. He started kicking and slapping his father.

Gertie tried stopping Roger, but he pushed her away. She looked down to where the crystal was as well as with the others. They were crossing through a rock bridge, which gave her a brilliant idea.

She flew down and with enough force, made sure that only the crystal was on the bridge before she made the bridge collapse and made the crystal fall with it. Now it was trapped far down to where nobody could get to it.

"We got company!" Louis shouted.

"Ooh," Granny said, "I'll put out the sponge cake."

"Save some for me, Gladys," Pappy said.

While Roger was still fighting his father, Gavin saw what his daughter had done and smiled. He pulled on his son's feathers and brought Roger close to him. "Listen to me, Roger. I don't care how much you hate it, but you better catch that weasel or else. Otherwise, I'll feed you to the asteroid and that'll take care of you."

Having no choice but to listen, Roger flew down to get Buck. Meanwhile, Buck was trying to take Gertie down. "Steady. Steady." He was snatched by Roger and pushed up against a rock.

"Sorry about this," Roger said, "I'm really conflicted right now."

Gavin chuckled evilly. "That's more like it, Roger. Now finish him."

"Wait!" Buck said, "Wait, you don't understand. You see that?" He pointed up at the asteroid. "If that asteroid hits, we all die."

"If it hits, we all die," Gavin mocked Buck as he faked cried, but started laughing. "That's where you're wrong. See, while you run for your mammal lives, we'll be high in the sky, cruising above it all."

Inside Buck's mind, Neil de Buck said, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"We'll be as safe as those little birdies," Gavin said. Suddenly, meteors hit one of the birds. "Lucky shot." Two more were hit. "Very lucky shot?" A bigger meteor hit and destroyed the entire flock.

"I knew it," Roger said, "I was right. There's no paradise."

"What?" Gertie shouted, "I'm too young to go extinct!" She started freaking out.

"She gets it!" Buck said, "Now, please, we haven't got much time!"

Gavin saw that Roger wasn't doing anything to Buck and had thoughts to do it himself. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!"

Roger had had enough at that moment. "No, Dad. I won't let you. Do you want to know what I love about our family? That we're alive. There are more important things than your pride right now. If you care about us, you should not kill him. You should help him, Dad."

"Pop, I hate to say this, but my freaky little brother may be right," Gertie said.

"As a father, I would work with my worst enemy to ensure a brighter future for my little one," Buck said.

Gavin sighed. He knew what he had done was wrong. The whole point was to get revenge on Buck and live in paradise. Now all he wanted to do was protect his children. "Alright, kids. Let's get that crystal back."

Meanwhile, Diego, Shira and Manny were making their way up to Buck when they saw the dino birds pass by. They were surprised to see Buck with them. "Reinforcements have arrived!"

The three dino birds were making their way to giant crystal. Gavin smiled at his son. "All right, Roger. Lead the way."

Roger lowered down and he and his family tied the crystal up in vines. Once it was secured, they lifted it up and started to make their way over towards the volcano. Everyone started cheering. Roger smiled. "Oh! So that's what approval sounds like."

Buck was underneath, sitting on top of the crystal as he was helping the flying reptiles hold up the crystal. "Keep it up, dinos. Use that Jurassic super strength!" He started backing them up. "Beep, beep, beep."

Meteors started falling out of the sky again. Gavin turned to see one coming towards them and placed his children behind him. "Watch out, kids!" They all got hit, including Buck. The crystal fell and landed next to the hole of the volcano. The dino birds and Buck crashed at the bottom. Buck groaned. "The weasel has landed."

"I'll help Manny and Julian push it in," Diego said, "Go with the others!"

Diego started pushing the crystal, but Laurence didn't want him doing it alone. "No! I'm not leaving you! We'll do this together!" Diego nodded as they continued trying to push the crystal inside the volcano.

Back down at the bottom, Snow Belle started getting worried. "Mom, where are they?"

The ground started shaking. Ellie looked at everyone. "Come on, we've got to get everyone off the volcano." They started making their way back to the remains of Geotopia.

Meanwhile, Granny was still giving out cake. Except she was all out of cake thanks to Pappy, who pretty much ate most of it. "Folks, I'm outta cake, but I got salami!"

"Faster, faster!" Shira shouted.

"I'mouttacakebutlgotsalami!" Granny said faster.

"Granny, Pappy, come on!" Ellie said, grabbing the two elder sloths.

Meanwhile, the four male mammals were still trying to push in the crystal. It was no use, though. It was just too heavy.

"This isn't working," Manny said.

Suddenly, a thought came up in Julian's mind. "Mad air on the half-pipe!"

"What?" Laurence said.

"Remember when that yak was flying on that thing earlier today?"

"How is that supposed to help us?"

"Wait for it." Julian knew that Laurence needed a moment to figure out what he meant.

Laurence gasped. "I have an idea."

"I knew you would!"

Laurence ran over to the other two. "Manny, Diego, I have a plan! We have to let the crystal go!"

"What?" Manny asked.

"You know we're trying to get it in the volcano, right?" Diego asked.

"Diego, I know you don't like me, but the only thing I want is a life with Snow Belle," Laurence said, "And to prove myself to you. So, okay, two things. I want two things. Do you really think I'd waste the only chance I have left?"

Diego sighed. "Laurence, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For how I treated you. I do trust you and I care about you as if you were a son to me, but the truth is that I'm just not ready to let Snow Belle go. It's difficult for a father to have to realize that his own daughter's grown up and that she's ready to have a life of her own. I just don't want her to forget all the memories that we've had."

"I know it's hard to let go, but if you love her, you need to give her a chance. Give me a chance to take care of her. That's all I ask."

Diego nodded. "Okay."

"You still with us on this plan?"

"You bet I am. Let's do it!"

"On my count. One...two...three!" They pushed the crystal away from the inside route of the volcano. They just had to trust that it would work.

"What are they doing?" Shira asked.

The crystal rolled around from slide to hill as it made its way to a ledge next to the inside of the volcano. Everyone gasped.

Laurence closed his eyes. "Did it work?"

At that moment, the crystal fell in the hole. Diego cheered. "Yes! I take back everything I ever said about you!"

Laurence smiled and laughed. "Wait, what?" They heard rumbling as the ground started shaking.

"Now let's get out of here!" Manny shouted. They started running off the volcano.

A bright light shown inside the volcano. The magnetic force inside the volcano was attracting the asteroid to it. Suddenly, it stopped. This left everyone gazing.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe it's the quiet before the crazy?" Sid asked.

Granny looked behind her to see one of the steam vents still opened up. She plugged it up with her cane and a loud boom sound was heard. The magnetic force became stronger. The asteroid was getting closer. Everyone was growing scared. Brooke held her babies close as Sid held all three of them close. Cheril held onto Roshan, who gladly placed her in his arms.

At that moment, all the remaining crystals on the ground started floating in the air. Eddie started floating up with them.

"Eddie!" Crash shouted, saving his brother. Shangri Llama was also lifted up, but he was knocked out afterwards.

At that moment, the asteroid was getting closer. The magnetic force started working, but they weren't sure if it would work. It came up to them. Manny and Ellie held each other as well as Peaches and Julian. Diego and Shira pressed up against each other. Junior and Stripes hid behind their parents. The asteroid came close to Snow Belle and Laurence, but he pushed Snow Belle away from it as it passed by. The asteroid was floating off. The magnetic force did work.

"We did it," Diego said, "We did it!" Everyone started cheering as the asteroid was leaving Earth and making it's way back into space.

"In your face, space rock!" Bethany shouted.

"Yeah, baby!" Louis said, kissing his girl.

"Whoo-hoo!" Cheril cheered, "Yeah! Oh!" She was held by Roshan as he passionately kissed her on the lips. "Wow. Even at an old age, you are a great kisser." Roshan chuckled.

Teddy tried kissing Granny, but she pushed him away. "Not on the lips, geezer!"

Pappy looked at Terrie who grabbed him and said, "Kiss me, baby." They kissed, which grossed out Granny.

Crash and Eddie cheered. "Hit the road, you stupid rock. We just stopped the doomsday clock!"

"Yes!" Laurence cheered.

"Yeah!" Julian exclaimed.

"All right!" Snow Belle said.

"We did it!" Peaches said.

Junior and Stripes came up and gave Laurence a noogie. "Whoa, guys!"

"Saw what you did," Junior said.

"You, sir, were made to be our brother," Stripes said.

"Thanks, guys," Laurence said before he was grabbed by Diego as he hugged him.

"Bring it in, Son," Diego said, "Welcome to the family." The entire family hugged each other.

Manny placed Buck in his trunk. "And you, you coconut! We'll never doubt you again."

"See?" Buck told his pumpkin daughter, "Daddy's always right. Remember that when you're older." Everyone continued cheering as they knew that the worst to come was over.

The next day, the herd was about to leave Geotopia, but not before Cheril said goodbye to Roshan, who decided not to go along with them.

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Cheril asked Roshan.

"Oh, Cheril, I wish I could," Roshan said, "But we both know this is for the best. You've got your whole life in front of you. Besides, I'll have Granny and Pappy to keep me company."

"Well, at least those are two wrinkly bugs that'll be out of my hair."

"You both sure you wanna stay here?" Sid asked Granny and Pappy.

"Are you kidding?" Granny said, "This place is great!"

"Yep," Pappy said, "Tonight's the big talent show, and tomorrow, naked bingo!"

"That sounds disgusting," Cheril said.

"You coming, Gladys?" Teddy asked, "I ain't getting any younger! Whoo!"

"What? I can't hear you!" Granny said.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"What?" Pappy shouted.

"Shut up, Earnest," Granny said.

"You'll always be my one true love, Cheril," Roshan said, "I'll be honest with you. I'm not really much of a guy to be a hippie. I was only pretending. While nobody's around, I go out and hunt. Plus, I really came here to escape human civilization. I'm a wild guy."

"I guess that's something we both have in common," Cheril said.

"Hey, I want you to have this." Roshan took the crystal necklace that he was wearing off and placed it around Cheril's neck. "Something to remember me by. Oh, and this, too." Roshan handed her a cave drawing of himself. "I'm an artist in my free time."

"Wow!" Cheril gasped. "Hold on." She picked up a stick and a flat piece of stone and started drawing herself on it. When she was done, she showed it to Roshan. " What do you think?"

"It looks just like you."

Cheril handed the drawing to Roshan. "Now we'll be with each other forever." Roshan kissed her on the cheek. She smiled as she waved goodbye to him.

"So long, beautiful!"

"Bye, everyone!" Granny said.

"Tell Pudgy I said hi," Pappy said.

Cheril waved goodbye one more time before she and the herd left. At that moment, a working crystal fell from on top of the volcano and made it's way inside the hot tub the old animals were soaking in.

"What you need is more fiber," Teddy said.

"He's right," Terrie said.

The crystal did it's work as it fell into the hot tub and started making everyone young again.

Nobody was happier about it than Shangri Llama. "Shangri Llama's back on top, baby!" Everyone in the tub started going back to their youth moment again.

Teddy's beard went away and Terrie was back to her pink beautiful self. Teddy knew that Granny was still in the tub. "Gladys?"

Granny was finally indeed Gladys. She was no longer old. She was young with a colorful shade of purple. She even had her afro hair look. "Well, hello Teddy Bear!" Teddy's ears perked up. He loved the new and approved Granny as much as the older version of herself. "Hot tubbin' just got a whole lot hotter."

"Earnest," Terrie said, "What about you, dear?"

Earnest was a handsome looking fellow. A nice shade of blue with clean cut hair. He even started combing it back with a stick. "Hey there, beautiful."

"Oh, Earnest. Aren't you a handsome fellow!"

"Amazing!" Shangri Llama said, "It's like some kind of 'Fountain of Never Getting Old!' Well, we can workshop the name later."

Roshan was back to his young eighteen year old self. He knew what he could do now. Get the heck away from those hippies and find the woman that stole his heart.

* * *

 **THIS IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT AND I DO APOLOGIZE IF IT WASN'T EXACTLY WHAT YOU HOPED FOR. I THINK THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE RATES T BECAUSE OF THE BIRTH SCENE. YEP, THE BABIES ARE TWINS. A BOY AND A GIRL NAME ROSE AND STEPHEN. SORRY, NOT FEELING GOOD TODAY. MY SINUSES ARE ACTING UP AGAIN, BUT I DECIDED TO POST THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS.**

 **ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND IF YOU HAVE STARTED SCHOOL, HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A GREAT SCHOOL YEAR.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. A Magical Wedding

CHAPTER 8

A MAGICAL WEDDING

A few days later, everyone was gathering around for Snow Belle and Laurence's wedding. Everyone had already taken their seats. Even the dino birds were there.

"So Dad, I've been meaning to ask you something," Roger said, "Who were those guys that you said you were gonna hire to take care of Buck, anyway?"

"Just a trio of t-rexes that owe me a favor, but I figured we could handle this ourselves," Gavin said.

"What did you do for them, anyway?" Gertie asked.

"I saved their mother from having her mouth stuck inside a hollow log."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, that seems kind of dangerous," Roger said.

"Ugh!" Cheril said, walking past everyone down the aisle, "I really wish I didn't have to handle this wedding myself." She made her way over to Brooke, who was busy settling her children down with Sid. Cheril gave the female sloth a stern look. "I really wished you had considered helping me with this whole thing. I'm doing everything myself."

"I'm on maternity leave right now," Brooke said.

"Sid, what about you? I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping me out."

"Sorry, I'm on paternity leave," Sid said.

"What's the difference?" Cheril asked. She then sighed. "Forget it." She continued walking down the isle. She started talking into a twig. "Where's the bride? Why don't I have the bride?" She didn't realize that she was walking past Junior and Stripes.

"'Cause you're talking into a twig," Junior said.

"Mom, I can't talk," a horned beaver said into a twig, "I'm at a wedding."

"What do you mean you can't talk?" asked the horned beaver's mother from the other side of the twig, "Who are you with?"

"Well, little bro, we finally get to see our little sister get married," Junior said.

"I've always thought that Laurence was a pretty cool guy," Stripes said, "If anyone deserves to be with our sister, it's him. Although, I will admit that I do feel bad for calling him a scaredy cat. He does have some bravery in him."

The two saber girls that interacted with Junior and Stripes before walked over to them. The tannish saber said, "Hi. I'm sure you know us, but you don't know our names. I'm Lydia and this is my best friend, Caroline."

"Hi," Caroline said. Her fur was really a dazzling silver gray color.

"I know this is gonna sound super forward, but is it true you helped save the world from an asteroid?"

The male sabers gasped. Junior smiled. "That's a very scary story. You think you can handle it?"

"Yeah," the two female sabers said.

"How scary?" Caroline asked, frightened.

"Don't mind her,"Lydia said, "She gets nervous about everything."

"Well, we were…" Junior started, but paused when the girls came closer to them. Junior smiled again. "It was five minutes to midnight and we were up against volcanoes, dino-birds, and the end of the world."

"Oh, and the zombies!" Stripes exclaimed, "Don't forget the zombies!" He came up to his brother's ear. "I knew the ladies would come for us someday."

"You're right about that," Junior told his brother. He turned his attention back on the girls. "So I turn to Bigfoot, and I say, 'Listen, big guy-"

"What's going on over here?" a voice asked.

Stripes and Junior looked to see their uncle Ricardo making his way towards them. "Uncle Ricardo!"

"There's my favorite nephews," Ricardo said.

"Dude, where have you been this whole time?" Junior said.

"Trying to figure out a way to stop the asteroid. That's when I found out that you guys had the solution this whole time."

"You have got to stop disappearing like that," Stripes said.

"What can I say?" Ricardo said, "I like doing things my own way. I have no reasons for doing so. That's my answer." He started walking away.

The saber brothers then looked to see their soon to be brother-in-law freaking out. Junior looked at the girls. "We'll have to cut off on the stories of our heroic deeds for another time, girls. We have a family emergency to attend to."

"Wanna hang out tomorrow night?" Stripes asked.

"Sure," Lydia said.

"See you then," Caroline said as they both started walking away.

Junior and Stripes walked over to Laurence, who was freaking out like nobody's business. "Oh, man. What am I gonna do? I am literally freaking out. What if she doesn't see me the way that she thought she did? I hate when I act nervous about everything."

"You okay?" Stripes asked.

Laurence screamed in fright. He sighed in relief when he saw who it was. "Sorry. I'm just...nervous. I'm about to get married. Life's about to hit me in the face. I know your dad allowed me to be a part of this family, but what if he still doesn't trust me? He may not even trust me to take his daughter out into the real world. What do I do? I have no idea about any of this anymore. About travelling, I mean. You guys have any advice?"

"Yeah," Junior said, "Don't stress out about it."

"Come again?"

"Dude, don't stress about this. Yeah, you have your heart set on travelling and all that, but don't forget about why you want to. You wanna show Snow Belle the world. Give her a chance to see what it's all like."

"It's an adventure out there, but don't forget about the adventures you have with the herd," Stripes said, "Plus, we wanna apologize."

"For what?" Laurence asked.

"For calling you scaredy cat and telling you that you're not a brave guy and all that," Junior said, "We never thought that you were like the other sabers, but boy were we wrong. You have all the natural instincts that a normal saber would have. Can you ever forgive us for making fun of you?"

"Guys, that was in the past. Water under the bridge. I forgave you guys a long time ago back when the continents were drifting apart."

"Really?" Stripes asked.

"Of course," Laurence said, "I may be fierce, but I'm not cold-hearted."

"Well, we wish you and Snow Belle good luck," Junior said.

"Thanks." Laurence did the bro handshake with his soon to be brothers-in-law.

Snow Belle looked to see Laurence talking to her brothers, helping him remain calm. She sighed and started pacing. "I don't know. I don't know! What am I gonna do?"

"Sweetie, listen to me," Shira said, "This is normal, okay? Everyone gets nervous."

"What's going on?" Diego asked, walking over to his wife and daughter, "What happened?"

"It's just...I can't go," Snow Belle said, "How can I go? I don't wanna leave you guys."

Diego knew exactly what was going on. After the catastrophe with the asteroid, Snow Belle was freaking out about travelling into the real world. Sure she would be with Laurence, but would they actually be safe? So many thoughts about the dangers of the world started giving her second thoughts. Diego walked up to his daughter. "Hey, my little flower, remember the first time that we played hockey? You were so afraid to get on the ice because it was slippery? Remember how I held you up while you started to skate? And when I knew you were ready, I let you go."

"Aw, Dad," Snow Belle said.

"I know you're ready. Now you have to let go."

"I always knew it would take someone very special to match your spirit," Shira said, "And you found him. Just like I did. It's your time, sweetie. See the world, chase your dreams."

"And whenever you decide to come back, we'll be here, okay?" Diego said.

Snow Belle smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes. She hugged her parents tight as they hugged her back. When they got out of the embrace, Diego placed a flower band on her head. She nodded to them, letting them know that she was ready. "Okay."

The three of them walked down the aisle. Everyone looked at them, especially Snow Belle, who was looking back at the herd, who were teary eyed and smiling at her, happy to see that she was about to be with the man that she loves.

Diego have her away to Laurence. The two stared at each other with loving eyes. A hyrax popped up and started at the both of them.

He first asked Snow Belle if she wanted to take Laurence as her husband. She smiled and said, "I do."

The hyrax them asked Laurence if he wanted to take Snow Belle as his wife. He smiled and said, "You bet I do."

The hyrax pronounced them saber husband and saber wife. The two nuzzled each other affectionately as everyone cheered for the happy newlyweds.

Brooke and Sid were happy for their niece to be married. They both felt a paw on each of their shoulders as they turned around to see who it was.

"What's going on?" Young Granny and Young Pappy said.

Sid gasped. "Granny? Pappy? Is it really you guys?"

"How did you turn young again?" Brooke asked.

"Would you believe that a working crystal fell inside the hot tub and turned all of us young?" Teddy asked.

"I'd believe it," Sid said, "Anything can happen over in Geotopia."

"I thought you guys were gonna stay," Brooke said.

"Well, we figured this herd needed some family into it that it's used to having," Young Granny said.

"So we came back," Young Pappy said.

"With two new herd members," Terrie said.

"Well, it's wonderful that you two came back," Brooke said.

"Well, isn't it nice to see our great-grandchildren again," Young Granny said.

Cheril looked at the sloths and rabbits, seeing how happy they are to be reunited. She sighed and took out the cave drawing of Roshan. She nodded him more than anything. He was the only one that ever fell in love with her and understood her for who she truly was.

Cheril overheard some cheering and excitement and went over to see what all the commotion was about. She looked to see Julian lowered down in front of Peaches.

"Peaches, you are the only one I have ever seen as the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with," Julian said, "I love you and I hope that you want to spend the rest of our lives together. So, I lower myself down to ask you this." He held her trunk in Peaches' and took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" Everyone awed at that comment.

Peaches smiled with tears in the corner of her eyes. She nodded. "Yes, Julian. I will marry you."

"She said yes!" The two had a moment to give each other a passionate kiss. When they removed their lips from one another, Julian looked into his fiancee's eyes. "Peaches, you have made me the happiest mammoth alive."

"Same here."

Louis cleared his throat. "Attention, everyone. Bethany and I have an announcement to make. We've known about it for a week now and we just wanted to tell you about it."

"We're pregnant!" Bethany exclaimed. More cheering was heard as the guys started giving Louis noogies and pats on the backs while Bethany got hugs from all the girls.

Cheril turned away, sadden that all her friends were beginning new lives. She then looked up to see somebody behind some antelopes and yaks. Did her eyes play tricks on her? She rubbed them, only to open them back up to see Roshan looking around, trying to find her. Her eyes widened. "Roshan?"

Roshan looked to see Cheril and gasped. "Cheril!"

"Roshan!" The two ran up to each other as Roshan held Cheril up in the air before they landed on the ground. Cheril smiled. "This is amazing! You're young again. And somehow, I'm still single."

"I guess the universe was smiling on us," Roshan said.

"I have so many questions for you. What happened? How'd you find me? Have you tried the shrimp?"

Roshan placed a finger on her lips. "Shh. Close that pretty little mouth of yours. You're talking too much. I think it's time we out some jams on, don't you think?"

"That sounds like an awesome idea and I know just who to sing it for." Cheril made her way over to the wooden microphone. "This is dedicated to the man of my dreams."

"That guy?" a human guy in the crowd said, "She fell for that guys? He fell for her? For real? He can do so much better than her."

Roshan punched the guy in the face. "She's got all the qualities I admire. Hit it, baby!"

 _Oh, Roshan_

 _Roshan, baby_

 _You make me so happy_

 _Oh I never knew I_

 _Would make it out_

 _And come this far_

 _Oh I never knew I_

 _Would see the day_

 _We come together_

 _Oh, it's not like anything I've ever felt be-_

Everyone was having fun dancing, including Snow Belle and Laurence. Everyone stopped and gasped when Laurence bumped into Diego. That's when Diego started tapping his paw and getting his groove.

 _You_

 _You make me happy_

 _You keep me laughing_

 _You make my world a better place_

 _My superstar_

 _My superstar_

 _You shine so bright_

 _Into my heart_

 _My superstar_

 _My superstar_

 _You shine so bright_

 _Into my heart_

Everyone was dancing now, including Buck, who has decided to stay with the herd and take care of his pumpkin daughter Bronwyn. That doesn't mean his life of adventure was over. Not only was he dancing, but so were the three weasels in his head.

Roshan made his way up to the stage and started singing in his own microphone.

 _My super crew_

 _Stick together like super glue_

 _We got the moves like yeah_

 _We're shining bright_

 _Throw your hands up to the blue sky_

Soon, Cheril and Roshan were singing together.

 _You_

 _You make me happy_

"Cheril?" Diego said, "I never thought I'd say this, but you did a great job on the wedding. I owe you bigtime."

"You sure do," Cheril said while holding Roshan's hand, "Here's my bill."

"What?" Shira asked.

"Father of the bride pays for the wedding. It's a tradition I just invented."

"Wait a minute, this is ridiculous," Diego said, "Look what you're charging for flowers!"

"Flowers ain't cheap," Cheril said.

"No! They're free! We're in a forest! This bill is outrageous!"

The band continued playing as everyone continued partying. It was the greatest moment of a lifetime. The world was saved and everything could go back to normal again.

Going back up into space, a red planet could be seen. A speaker once again appeared and it happened to be Neil de Buck Weasel. "Mars. The Red Planet. Cold, dry, inhospitable to life. But billions and billions of years ago, Mars looked like this." An image of Mars being shown like Earth appeared. "There were lakes, rivers, oceans, the perfect conditions for life to form. So, what happened? Why was life unable to take hold? Where did the water go?" Coming down was Scrat and Scratte, smashing their ship onto Mars and ending life, causing the red planet to become what it is now. "We may never know."

The two saber-tooth squirrels looked to see what they did to life on Mars. Looks like they caused another mess to happen. Not wanting to take the blame, they ran back inside the ship and flew off, disappearing back into space.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. HERE IS THE CHAPTER THAT WRAPS THINGS UP. DON'T WORRY. I STILL HAVE THE EPILOGUE TO WRITE AND THAT WILL BE THE END OF THE SWITCHEROO SERIES. THAT IS UNLESS A NEW MOVIE COMES OUT.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL JUST FOR THIS STORY, LET ME KNOW.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU GUYS UNTIL THE EPILOGUE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Epilogue: What a Wonderful Ending!

EPILOGUE

WHAT A WONDERFUL ENDING!

That night, the herd was gathered around a campfire as they were completing their celebration of Laurence and Snow Belle's wedding. Once the moon was high in the sky, Laurence went and roared out of pride. Junior and Stripes nodded and roared along with him. It was a night that would never be forgotten. A night the herd would remember forever as they all celebrated the one victory of saving the world.

Back up in space, Scrat and Scratte were sitting around in the ship, figuring out a way to get back home. This was a moment when they figured out that they haven't spent any time alone together for a while and decided to spend a little time together. Thinking that their nut would be safe, they left it on a table and walked into another room.

Another ship stopped in front of the saber-tooth squirrel's ship. Barging inside were three female aliens that looked just like saber-tooth squirrels, only they were futuristic. One of them saw the acorn on the table and walked over to it, looking it up and down. They had no idea what it was at first since they were not compatible with certain things from Earth. They were about to walk away with it when Scrat and Scratte walked inside and saw what they knew were aliens. Scratte almost fainted, but was caught by her lover.

The female aliens, known as Scratazons, looked at Scrat. They were quite fond of his looks and stature. Throwing Scratte across the room, they placed a crown on Scrat's head and crowned him their king. They started purring and kissing him all around. As they were about to walk away with him, Scratte stood by the exit in karate mode. She wasn't gonna let some cute female squirrel aliens take away her man. She started kicking and punching them until they got out their lasers guns and started firing at her. She kept trying to dodge all their blast. She was lucky to have been hit in the tail. The Scratazons were gone faster than she could blink, along with Scrat and the acorn. Scratte had no choice. She placed a spacesuit on and made her way outside.

The Scratazons were trying to fly away from the female squirrel. Scrat, on the other hand, was trying his best to get out of the Scratazons grasp and grab his and Scratte's acorn so he could get back to her. Scratte ended up going lightning speed somehow and ended up smacking into the rear of the ship. Scrat was then freed and grab the nut. Placing a space suit on, he started making his way towards the exit, only to hit a button on the way out that said launching missiles and caused the two explosives to blast a star, creating a black hole. Scrat was blasted out of the ship and was brought back to his beloved Scratte. The Scratazons were sucked inside the black hole and caused it to disappear. Scrat and Scratte hugged each other tightly. The black hole came back up in small formation, only to have sucked up their acorn. This caused them to go nuts as they both screamed out loud to where the world could hear them. Thus ended another attempt to keep the acorn safe.

 **Cheril: Oh I never knew I**

 **Would make it out**

 **And come this far**

 **Ellie: Oh I never knew I**

 **Would see the day**

 **We come together**

 **Shira: Oh, it's not like anything I've ever felt before**

 **Roshan: Yeah, baby**

 **Brooke:You**

 **You make me happy**

 **You keep me laughing**

 **You make my world a better place**

 **Cheril: You**

 **You are my rainbow**

 **You color my day so bright**

 **Everyone: I wanna stay forever with my superstar**

 **My superstar**

 **You shine so bright**

 **Into my heart**

 **My superstar**

 **My superstar**

 **You shine so bright**

 **Into my heart**

 **Brooke: My love, my love, my love**

 **Cheril: You're shining into my heart, heart**

Back on the ship, Scrat and Scratte were on the ship, once again cuddling the acorn. They hugged it so hard that it flew out of their paws and landed behind a door. They screamed in fear. The both of them attempted to get it out by pulling, pushing and even biting the door. After moments of doing so, they finally just squeezed through the door, but not before getting smashed with it a few times. Shaking the dizziness off, they finally got the acorn back, but it once again popped out of their paws and it made its way through mode sets of doors. Lots of them. Sighing, the two saber-tooth squirrels continued to get smashed with the doors, trying to once again retrieve their missing acorn.

 **Song Credits of Cast**

 **Cheril:Oh I never knew I**

 **(Ray Romano as Manny)**

 **Would have it all**

 **Would have it all**

 **(John Leguizamo as Sid)**

 **Brooke: Oh I never knew I**

 **(Denis Leary as Diego)**

 **Would feel so good**

 **Would feel the full**

 **(Queen Latifah as Ellie)**

 **Shira: Oh I never knew I**

 **(Jennifer Lopez as Shira)**

 **Would live the dream**

 **It's so, so real**

 **(Jessie J as Brooke)**

 **Ellie: Oh I never knew I**

 **(Victoria Justice as Cheril)**

 **Would see the day**

 **We'd come together**

 **(Vincent Tong as Roshan)**

 **Peaches: Oh, it's not like anything I've ever felt before**

 **Before, before**

 **(Keke Palmer as Peaches)**

 **Snow Belle: You**

 **(Josh Gad as Louis)**

 **You make me happy**

 **(Ariana Grande as Bethany)**

 **You keep me laughing**

 **(Adam Devine as Julian)**

 **You make my world a better place**

 **(Selena Gomez as Snow Belle)**

 **Bethany: You**

 **(Drake Bell as Laurence)**

 **You are my rainbow**

 **(Kirby Morrow as Junior)**

 **You color my day so bright**

 **(Michael Adamthwaite as Stripes)**

 **Cheril: I wanna stay forever with my superstar**

 **(Wanda Sykes as Granny)**

 **My superstar**

 **(Chris Rock as Old Pappy; Tyler Perry as Young Pappy)**

 **You shine so bright**

 **Into my heart**

 **(Seann William Scott as Crash)**

 **Brooke: My superstar**

 **My superstar**

 **(Josh Peck as Eddie)**

 **You shine so bright**

 **Into my heart**

 **(Simon Pegg as Buck)**

 **Ellie: My love, my love, my love**

 **(Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama)**

 **You're shining into my heart, heart**

 **(Jennifer Aniston as Terrie)**

 **Shira: You're shining bright, bright, bright, bright**

 **(Michael Strahan as Teddy)**

 **You're shining so bright**

 **(Max Greenfield as Roger)**

 **Brooke:My love, my love, my love**

 **(Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie)**

 **You're shining into my heart**

 **(Nick Offerman as Gavin)**

 **Yeah, yeah**

 **(Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil de Buck)**

 **(Karen Disher as Scratte)**

 **(Chris Wedge as Scrat)**

 **Cheril: You**

 **You make me happy**

 **You keep me laughing**

 **You make my world a better place**

 **You**

 **You are my rainbow**

 **You color my day so bright**

 **I wanna stay forever with my superstar**

 **My superstar**

 **You shine so bright**

 **Into my heart**

 **You're shining into my heart**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **WELL, SADLY THIS IS THE END OF MY SWITCHEROO SERIES. 😢**

 **I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. FOR THE TIME BEING, UNTIL THEY DECIDE ON WHETHER OR NOT THEY WILL MAKE A NEW ICE AGE MOVIE, I'M GOING TO KEEP IN MIND A SEQUEL OF MY OWN. FOR NOW, I WILL CONTINUE WORKING ON OTHER STORIES, INCLUDING MY ICE AGE STORIES.**

 **I WANT TO THANK A.G. Wicked and Kenneth0 FOR THEIR HELP FOR THIS FINAL SWITCHEROO STORY. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY. I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT.**

 **AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **ninjagogirl luvs iceage21 OUT!**


End file.
